Heavier Things Remain
by deliver.me
Summary: Longtime friends reunite after their busy lives lead them to meet once again. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

It had been one of those days that passed quickly because there had been so much to do. Elizabeth had spent most the morning and afternoon doing routine chores around the house: dusting, sweeping, mopping, putting things back in their place. There were also a few stops to make outside of the house. A few items needed to be bought for dinner, and she stopped by the post office to mail a birthday card for her brother, whose birthday was in three days. Before she could drive back to her house she had to make a trip to a local park which had become a Friday tradition within the last two months. It was expected by her daughter, and if they passed by without feeding the ducks, the rest of the evening would turn sour. But she didn't mind the diversion because Fridays were usually very relaxed. The family normally had a late supper because Elizabeth's husband worked later on those days to avoid having to go in on the weekends.

"Me feed duts!"

"Slow down, Emma. You're going to have to calm down unless you want them to run away."

Elizabeth's daughter grabbed her hand and tried the best she could to drag her mother towards the group of birds. A bag of stale bread was swinging in her other hand, and she laughed at Emma's excitement, not clearly understanding why feeding these birds every week produced so much joy. But she wasn't complaining. Anything that could generate this much happiness was well worth it.

As they got closer, Emma's babbling caught the ducks' attention, and they began to waddle towards them. This only increased the toddler's excitement, and Elizabeth had to put forth a little more effort in holding her back. When they were a reasonable distance away, she let go of Emma's hand, and the girl crouched carefully in front of the quacking birds with her arms outstretched, much the same way people would try to call a dog to them.

"'Ello, dutties! 'Ello!"

"Do you want some bread to feed them?"

Emma jumped up. "Yes!"

"Remember to tear it into little pieces so they can swallow it."

Emma did as she was told and proceeded to tear the bread into very small pieces before throwing them at the birds. A few bounced off their heads, but this did not seem to faze the young girl or deter the ducks.

"Be careful. It's not nice to hit them with the bread. Just toss it in front of them."

After fifteen minutes of feeding and observing, Elizabeth announced it was time to go. She let Emma hold the leftover bread as they walked back to the car, and as she buckled her in, she answered her questions about dinner and gave her permission to help prepare it. The drive home wasn't long, and after bringing in their bags, Elizabeth helped her daughter wash her hands and tie the small apron around her waist. Emma poured the premeasured ingredients into bowls and mixed them while Elizabeth worked on most of the other preparations. After a short amount of time, Emma ran from the kitchen and picked up her dolls near her favorite chair and brought them back into the room, where she played as Elizabeth finished cooking.

When everything was simmering and boiling properly, Elizabeth turned and rested against the butcher's block in her kitchen. She was watching Emma play. A few months had passed since her second birthday, and Elizabeth loved seeing her grow. Everyone who met them always remarked on how much the two looked alike, much to the delight of her husband who always reminded everyone what a horrible fortune it would have been if their daughter looked like him. _What an ugly little girl she would be_, he'd say. That would always make everyone laugh, but Elizabeth hoped that one day (perhaps in the near future) they'd have a son who looked just like him. Until that time, she would be content with entertaining her daughter and watching her grow.

Elizabeth held a secret hope when she was pregnant that Emma's eyes would be blue like her mother's were, but the first time she looked into those brown eyes, any disappointment that may have existed instantly disappeared. Her hair was also starting to turn darker, and she knew it wouldn't be long before they would really resemble one another – especially if Emma continued to practice pouting like Elizabeth.

"Me hungry."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Emma spoke. "Well, everything will be done by the time Daddy gets home."

The notorious pout began to creep onto her face, and Elizabeth relented. She turned and picked up two carrots that had not been used in the dinner preparations. "Would you like a carrot?"

"No."

"You could be just like Bugs Bunny."

"Buds Bunny!" She squealed and ran towards her mother, eagerly taking one of the carrots and leaving one for Elizabeth. They ate their crunchy snacks and grinned at each other until Emma yelled, "Me Buds Bunny!"

"Where are your ears, Bugs?"

"Here!" she shouted, holding up two fingers on the side of her head while fiercely clutching the remaining piece of carrot.

Elizabeth smiled at her while she laughed, but the sound of a door unlocking in the next room caused Emma to spin and sprint towards the sound. Elizabeth stood up straight and checked on all of the food as she heard her daughter say, "Daddy!"

"Emmy!"

"Daddy, me fed duts, and me Buds Bunny!"

"I can see that. How's your carrot?

"Mmm. Mummy! Daddy's here!"

Father and daughter entered the kitchen together, hand in hand, and he smiled at Elizabeth. The two walked towards her, and the couple shared a kiss.

"Tea smells good tonight."

The younger woman huffed. "It's not tea, Paul. It's dinner."

"I grew up calling it tea," he teased.

"Well, I grew up calling it dinner. Will you and Emma get the table ready?"

Paul and Emma placed cutlery and glasses, and Elizabeth began setting all of the food in the middle of the table. Soon, all three sat down to eat. Emma talked more about the ducks while her parents listened, and every once in a while when Elizabeth would catch her husband watching her, she would shake her head and smile before turning back towards their daughter. Suddenly, Emma switched topics.

"What's dat?" she asked, pointing at the name badge on his chest.

"Oh, I forgot to take it off today. This is how people know my name." He handed the plastic card to her.

"Dat's you!" she said, observing the picture on the front.

"Yep. And that's my name and my job and where I work. Right there," he said, pointing to the words that read: _Paul Collins, Marketing, Donovell Publications_

"What you do today, Daddy?"

"Today? Well, today I talked to some people about how to advertise their products," he said before turning his head to look at Elizabeth. "And then, Elliott offered me the head marketing director's position at the branch here in Brighton."

Elizabeth nearly dropped her fork. Paul had been interviewing for the open position with the magazine executives for nearly a month. They had been hoping for some good news recently, but actually hearing it was somewhat of a surprise for her. "Are you serious?"

He grinned and nodded. "I'm going to complete all the paperwork tomorrow at noon."

"Paul, that's fantastic! I can't believe it!"

Emma started clapping her hands and shouted, "Yay!" not fully understanding what was so exciting.

"We have to celebrate!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"As soon as I get home tomorrow, we'll go out for a fancy _dinner_. We might even stop," he paused and leaned towards Emma, "to feed some ducks."

"Duts!" She clapped harder.

Elizabeth didn't think life could get any better as she sipped her wine and watched the two most important people in her life.

* * *

**A/N: This story is going to be updated sporadically because I'm extremely busy. Have patience with me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three Years Later**

It was only 11:30 in the morning, and Elizabeth already felt tired. Not much had been done, and she was thankful that not much more had to be done that day. At the moment, she was folding laundry. The amount of clothes Emma could go through in just a few days still amazed her, but she didn't mind because at least there were no more nappies to wash. Elizabeth definitely did not miss those.

When she was pregnant, everyone had told her that time would start to pass quickly once the baby arrived, and it would feel as if the child was growing up too fast. She would always nod and smile, but inwardly she scoffed because at the time, she felt as if her pregnancy would never end. But when Emma finally arrived, Elizabeth realized that their warnings were absolutely true. She had taken a job at a nursery school near their home in order to prolong the time spent with her daughter and just recently requested her workweek be decreased from five days to two now that Emma was no longer attending. It had only been four months since Emma started her first year at primary school, and Elizabeth was still coming to terms with the silence and emptiness that pervaded the house while her daughter was away.

Empty. That was a good description of how things had felt since Paul had passed away. Though daily routines had gotten easier, she still missed him, and what hurt the most was that Emma had lost him at such a young age. Elizabeth's older brother lived nearby, and he had become the primary father figure for her daughter and did his best to help out as much as possible, and for that, she was grateful. In fact, Andy had promised to take Emma for a ride on his boat near a local pier on Saturday. He insisted that his sister take the day for herself since she rarely got the opportunity. The thought made her feel slightly guilty because she was so used to making sure Emma's needs were put before her own, especially now that she was a single mother, but her brother assured her that Saturday would be all about his little niece. This simple promise made Elizabeth smile because he had never really left his childhood behind. This is why Emma gravitated towards her only uncle, and there was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind that the two would have an exceptional time. She hadn't decided what she would do during her "alone time" yet. She supposed she could go on a walk or spend a few hours at a spa, which is something she hadn't done since before she was married. She also considered following her intention to find a satisfying hobby.

A ringing phone interrupted her thoughts. She finished folding one of Emma's shirts before walking over to her kitchen counter to answer the noisy distraction.

"Hello?"

"Liz! It's Andy. You've got to get down here!"

His abruptness startled her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. You just need to come to Beadmans Café. I want to show you something."

"Don't scare me like that again! I nearly had a heart attack! I thought something serious had happened."

Andy laughed. "Something serious _has_ happened, and you need to be here to see it!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling. You'll have to meet me at Beadmans, Liz."

"I'm in the middle of folding laundry."

"Forget the sodding laundry for one second. I'm on break, and I can't stay gone the entire afternoon."

"I don't know if I should Andy. I'll have to pick up Emma in a few hours."

"I'm not asking you to spend the night down here."

Elizabeth hesitated. "How long? Because I really need to–"

"Just get down here. You're wasting time."

"Andy–"

"See you in a bit."

She didn't get a chance to say no. Andy had already ended the conversation, and there was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. Elizabeth stared blankly at the receiver for a moment. She wasn't surprised that the conversation had stopped abruptly because that was a typical quirk of her brother's. He knew that her curiosity was insatiable, and he knew that leaving her in suspense would successfully get her to meet him. And so did Elizabeth. In a matter of seconds she managed to collect her keys and purse before making her way towards Beadmans Café.

* * *

When she arrived, Elizabeth parked her car and started walking towards the small building her brother loved to frequent. Her mind sifted through all the possibilities of what was so important that she had to drop everything to see his surprise. Whatever it was, she hoped it was worth the drive because if it wasn't, Andy would owe her a lot more than a free Saturday this week.

The café didn't seem particularly crowded that day. At least, not outside. There were tables underneath a canopy set off to the side of the building and a few patrons were seated there. She could see that her brother was one of them, and he was facing her, but he was not alone at the table. There was another man sitting across from him with his back towards her. Elizabeth inwardly groaned at the thought of having to sit between Andy and one of his coworkers, a fellow fisherman, and listen to them babble about such nonsensical topics like football. Irritation bubbled within her, and she was certain he had conned her into coming for something ridiculous. She decided to leave before getting too close to their table, but before she could turn around, Andy caught her eye and waved her over. Elizabeth sighed and started walking towards him again. As she did so, she saw Andy lean forward and whisper something to his table partner as he stood to greet his sister.

"Liz! It's about time you got here! It's almost time for me to get back to work!" He laughed as he hugged her.

"Piss off, Andy. What's this big secret you're dying to show me, then?"

"What? You didn't see it when you came in? It's right at this table, you loon."

Elizabeth heard a soft laugh behind her and turned to face the man who was sharing her brother's table. She gasped when she realized who it was. His face was instantly recognizable as an old friend she hadn't seen in years, and her brother's introduction was hardly necessary.

"Elizabeth Collins, I give you, William Turner."

Elizabeth practically squealed with surprise. "Will! Oh my god!"

Will stood and hugged her shyly. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," she said, completely at a loss for words. He was very warm and smelled exactly the same as she remembered. "I can't believe you're here."

Everyone sat down again, and Elizabeth continued to stare at him in shock. The two men just laughed.

"So I came here to Beadmans for my break, yeh?" Andy said. "And who do I see walking past me but Will Turner – back from the dead. Didn't even recognize me, did you?"

"To be honest, I didn't see you, mate. I was a little too focused on the menu."

"Anyway, we'd been sitting here chatting it up for a while when I figured I'd give you a call since you'd probably pout if I failed to inform you that he was back."

Elizabeth stared at him. "I'd have kicked your arse if you hadn't." She turned her attention back to Will with a grin. "I'm so glad you're back in Brighton."

"Yeah, yeah. Home sweet home and all that rubbish," Andy said, glancing down at his watch. "Look, I've got to go. Sorry we couldn't catch up as a group since a certain _someone_," he looked pointedly at Elizabeth, "spent too much time folding her knickers when she should have left as soon as I'd called her."

"I did, you great prat!"

"Will, ring me up when you get a chance. We'll go out for a pint at the end of the week, yeh?"

"Sounds good, Andy."

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't you dare develop a hangover because I'm still holding you to taking Emma out Saturday. You'd better not disappoint her."

"What kind of brother do you think I am? Leavin' my little niece hanging like that. You know me better."

"I'm starting to look forward to a day all to myself."

"And you deserve every bit of it, Liz. See you around, mate," he called over his shoulder as he waved goodbye.

A waitress walked up to their table and plopped a sandwich in front of Will. She looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Havin' anythin' today, love?"

"I'll have a coffee with milk."

"Sure thing."

Will ate as the waitress left, and Elizabeth, still a little breathless, asked, "What brings you back to Brighton?"

"Well," he started, taking a sip of his drink before continuing, "I was just…ready to come home, I guess."

"What have you been doing for the past four years? Last I'd heard you were being sent off to do some shoots in France."

He nodded. "Spain. Then France. Japan. Cameroon. Egypt. Kenya."

"That's amazing."

"Well, I'd signed on with this modeling agency and followed their clients around, but after about a year and a half, it got really tiresome. Wasn't really my thing," he said, laughing softly. "When I came back to London after my trip to Japan, I'd gotten wind that this wildlife research group was looking for a new photographer. So, naturally, I went with the more exciting offer. I even got to take on a videographer's role when one of their cameramen caught some sort of virus."

"And that's where you've been?"

"Yep." He smiled and took another bite of his sandwich.

"What was it for? The wildlife trip, I mean."

"There were various nature programs the BBC had commissioned."

"You worked for the BBC?'

"Not directly, but yeah."

The waitress returned with the coffee. Elizabeth thanked her, paid for the drink, and said, "I'm so jealous."

"I've got pictures to share if you're interested."

Her eyes lit up, and she asked, "Can I see?"

Will gave a tiny half-smile. "Sorry. I don't take my entire portfolio with me when I go to cafés. I'll show them to you soon." He hesitated and then asked, "What about you? How have things been since…"

She knew what he was referring to as he trailed off and gave him a small smile. "Fine. Things have been difficult, of course, but Andy's been a big help to me. So has Mum and Dad. Thank you, by the way, for the flowers you sent. They were beautiful."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come, you know, to Paul's funeral. I was in Bordeaux or I would have…"

She smiled again. "I know."

Will looked timid. "So you've been doing alright?"

"Yeah. As fine as I can be."

He nodded and looked around. "How's Emma?"

Elizabeth perked at the mention of her daughter. "She just started primary school this year and positively loves it."

"Primary school? Already? Last time I saw her she was barely able to stand!"

"I have pictures. Would you like to see?"

"Absolutely."

Elizabeth looked in her purse for the few pictures of her daughter she carried with her. After locating them, she handed them to Will, who shook his head in bewilderment.

"Oh wow, Elizabeth. She looks exactly like you. It's uncanny. Well, except for the dimples. Look at them."

"I don't know where she got them. Maybe from Paul's side. I'm not sure."

Will grinned. "I can't believe she's so big already. She was so small when I saw her last!"

"She arrived a month early."

"Ah, yes. I remember that now. I'd never been around many babies, much less very small ones…I almost sent you something for her when I was in Kenya. I should have, but I didn't think she'd remember me."

"Emma loves getting presents. It doesn't matter to her who they're from."

Will laughed. "Well, I've still got it. It's a lion plush I bought from a local town."

"How sweet of you."

He shrugged. "It was there. So I bought it. She can have it now that I'm back."

"She would love it. Animals fascinate her."

"As they should. Animals are fascinating…creatures."

Elizabeth laughed. "Where are you living now? Are you just visiting or are you moving back?"

"Well, I considered staying in London, but I really missed Brighton. When I got back, I looked into possibly opening my own studio, and I found a place to set up. So, I sold my place in London, bought a new home here, and…here I am."

"You're here to stay? For good?" Elizabeth knew she sounded pathetically hopeful and overly eager, but she couldn't contain her excitement. Will had been one of her closest friends since the age of fifteen. They had a long and tightly knit history, and the fact that he would be close by after such a long absence from her life was making her practically giddy.

His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Good enough to have purchased a home, I suppose."

Elizabeth could no longer contain herself. She jumped out of her seat and hugged him tightly, babbling about how happy she was that he had returned. The sudden movement shocked him, but he recovered quickly and did his best to return her affection. When she regained her composure, Elizabeth asked for the details about his new house and where it was. Will indulged her curiosity and answered her questions. As they talked, she studied his face and took in the subtle changes that had appeared. His features were a bit more weathered than the boyish face she remembered, but time had been kind to him, and he still kept a youthful appearance every time he smiled at her.

The conversation turned to the changes that had taken place in Brighton since he had left and what Elizabeth was doing. He listened intently and answered more of her questions, eventually landing on the topic about his growing collection of odds and ends he'd picked up as he traveled, including his knife and currency collections.

"Weapons and money? That's quite the combination, Mr. Turner."

"What can I say? They're cool. I mean, they look cool, and they're just…cool."

"I've always admired your way with words."

Elizabeth looked at her watch and suddenly stood. "Oh, I'm sorry Will. I've got to pick up Emma. Can we…I mean – Here, let me give you my number. Call me when you're settled, and we'll meet up again."

As she scribbled her mobile number on a napkin, Will hesitantly asked, "What about Saturday? You said something to Andy about–"

"That's right! Is that alright? I can come by your place if that's okay with you. How about…noon? "

"Sounds delightful."

"I'm sorry for having to go and not being able to stay…"

"It's fine! Go and get your daughter. I'd like to see her someday."

Elizabeth started to walk away. "Yes, of course! I'll talk to you soon!"

As she made the trek back to her car, she was overwhelmed with joy. The last time she saw Will had been four years ago, and he had only dropped by for an afternoon before he left for his trip to Spain. He spent the day with Andy, Paul, and her. Emma had only been fourteen months old at the time, and it was actually only the third time Will had set eyes on her baby girl. The photography studio in London that employed him kept him from away Brighton for extended periods of time. That's how the past six years had been. Her best friend would pop in whenever he could, but he was usually only able to spend two or three days in the city before having to go back to London. And Elizabeth missed him on the majority of those occasions.

They had been almost inseparable since Elizabeth met him when she was fifteen. Will was obsessed with photography then, and it was apparent that things had not changed since. He followed his interests after his A-levels that next year and enrolled in the University of Sussex to major in Media Studies. Elizabeth joined him one year later and pursued a degree in English. They remained very close throughout their time at the university, and it was Will who introduced her to Paul, who was a friend of a friend of a friend.

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. Paul had already been established with his marketing job at the magazine firm. He was a few years her senior, but none of that had mattered to her. Their courtship lasted less than a year before they were engaged and married in what her friends had described as a whirlwind wedding. Looking back on it now, Elizabeth wished they had pushed the wedding forward by just a few weeks because that was the same time Will accepted the job offer in London. He left three weeks before they were married and was not given time off to attend. This upset both of them greatly, but Elizabeth had taken it especially hard. Her other friends were able to make it, but Will was the one person outside of her parents and brother (and Paul, of course) that she desperately wanted to be there. The night before he left for London had been spent out in the city, the two of them laughing and reminiscing, and that was the last she'd seen of him until he came back two months after Emma was born to congratulate her and Paul. As a gift, he'd photographed their family and sent the pictures in beautiful frames a week after he had returned from his visit. She still treasured those photographs. They were her favorite pictures of the three of them. And they were even more special to her because Will had taken them.

As Elizabeth neared Emma's school, she pushed the sad thoughts to the back of her mind. Will had returned, and the short time they spent at Beadmans that afternoon had convinced her that their bond had not weakened in the time they spent apart. And _that_ was reason enough to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth had no trouble finding Will's house. She knew the area well enough to follow the description he gave her when they had lunch at BeadmansCafé. Even though he had mentioned the house's size, she was speechless when she first saw it. It was by far the largest building in the neighborhood, but it didn't quite deserve the title of a manor. There was a modest garden in the front, and she assumed probably in the back as well. It looked as if it might have three floors, and there were numerous windows all around the house. She immediately noticed its most striking feature – an American Southeastern farmhouse wrap-around porch that started at the front door and wound its way around the left side of the house. She shook her head as she thought about how Will probably chose this house specifically for its unusual architecture. It was apparent that the years of traveling had somehow been very generous to Will's bank account.

There were only a few steps leading to the porch, and it didn't take her long to cross it to reach the front door. It wasn't quite noon, and Elizabeth hoped she wasn't arriving too early. She knocked loudly and was pleasantly surprised when Will opened the door a few seconds later.

"You're here with minutes to spare! Well done, Ms. Collins."

"As always. Thank you."

He stepped aside to let her in. "Would you like a tour before we leave?"

"That would be lovely. Where are we going this afternoon?"

"I dunno," he said and paused comically, pretending to think. "We could go for a swim."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. "Are you mad? It's the middle of January!"

He laughed. "I'm only winding you up, Liz. How about a stroll around downtown? I'd like to see a bit more of what's changed around here."

"Now that's more practical. Sounds brilliant."

He led her away from the door to show her the front room, but when she saw it, she stopped him.

"Will, how did you get moved in so quickly? It's only been four days since I saw you at Beadmans."

"Oh…well, I actually had all this brought from London last week."

"Last week? You're saying that you've been here since last week and didn't tell me?" She punched his arm.

"Technically I wasn't here! I mean, I supervised the move, but I wasn't able to leave London until the beginning of this week."

"You should have called!"

"I was going to! Really I was! I just ran into you first is all."

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and squeezed fiercely. "You're just lucky Andy found you when he did. If it had been much longer before I knew you were here, I'd have had to set you straight."

"Is that a fact?"

She just smiled. "Let's have the tour then."

"As you wish."

They leisurely walked through the downstairs area, which consisted of the front room, a large kitchen, a dining room, a small washroom, and a study that held its own little library in the back. Elizabeth commented on all the furniture, and Will explained the story behind every piece. It seemed as if he had collected each one as he made his way through his travels, and it amazed her that he had the ability and funds to send them back to London. There were photographs displayed prominently in every room, and each room had a theme to its pictures. Images of France filled the kitchen. Spain engulfed the dining area. Tokyo settled the study. African landscapes and wildlife completed his sitting area. As they began their ascent to the second floor, Elizabeth stopped to stare at the pictures hanging from the wall along the stairs.

"What are these? I can't recognize…" she trailed off.

"Oh, those are close ups of various objects," he said. "This one is an old rusty automobile. You can see where the paint's peeling and how the rust is poking through there. And this is actually just a small section on a piece of driftwood I found on a beach in Spain. I liked the pattern on it. The last one here is my favorite. Can you guess what it is?'

Elizabeth stepped closer to the last photograph and squinted. 'It looks sort of like…I really have no idea."

"It's my thigh."

"What?"

"Look, you can see all the hair and skin and stuff – a result of boredom while waiting for some lions to do something other than sleep."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously, much to his amusement, before moving along. There were three bedrooms upstairs, including two full washrooms – one adjacent to the master bedroom and the second connected to the other two bedrooms. There was also a small staircase hidden behind a door one might mistake for a closet.

"It leads to the attic where I've stashed a bunch of junk," he explained.

"I'd hardly call anything you own 'junk'."

"That's because all of the junk is hidden in the attic."

Elizabeth laughed. "Where are your elaborate collections we discussed?"

"I don't usually display them. They're in my bedroom."

"Let me see."

Will quietly led her into the largest room upstairs and directed her to a display case off to the side. It was filled with coins and notes from dozens of countries. There were labels beside each group that identified the home country of each piece. She read them all as he busied himself behind her.

"Have you been to all these places?"

"I'd say I've set foot in at least half. Most of them I didn't stay very long. A few days perhaps. All the rest were given to me by various people."

Elizabeth turned to face him. "This is an amazing collect–"

She stopped short when she saw him standing behind his bed with a metal case open in front of him. There was a very large hunting knife in his hand.

"This, my dear Lizzie, is my very large – very masculine – weapon collection. Mostly consisting of knives."

She crept towards him slowly, weary of the sharp object he was holding. Even though she knew there was no reason to fear him, she didn't like the uneasy feeling that washed over her when she saw the massive numbers of various knives contained in the humongous case.

"What is so fascinating about knives?"

Will returned the one he had been holding back to its place. "I dunno. I've always thought swords and stuff were interesting. It's easier and less dangerous than collecting firearms. At least, that's how it goes in my mind. I've also got some spearheads and slingshots in there if you'd like to take a look. Do you want to hold one?"

"God, no. I'd probably stab myself to death."

"If you managed to do that, it would be pretty impressive. Most of these are really dull. I only keep them for display purposes."

"Why keep them hidden in this case then? Why not get another display case?"

Will shrugged. "I will eventually. I kept these guys with me during the move. I didn't want anyone stealing them or picking them up and hurting themselves."

"I thought you said they were dull!"

"They are. But just because they're not sharpened doesn't meant they can't cut you. Haven't you ever used a dull razor before?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, you've got a nice place set up here, Will. As much as I'd love to stay and play with your knives, I'd much rather appease my growling stomach."

"Heaven forbid we let you starve. Let's go. But first," he said, turning towards his bedside table, "I want to show you this. It's the lion I bought for Emma."

He held a ragtag looking stuffed animal in his right hand. It was obviously hand made, but Elizabeth felt her insides melt when she looked at it. She took it from him and was shocked to discover how soft it felt. The inside had been stuffed with some type of fluff, and the overall appearance was absolutely adorable.

"Will, this is so cute!"

"Is it? I was hoping it would come across as ferocious."

"You can't find this sort of thing in shops around here."

"That's because it's from Africa, Elizabeth."

She smacked him. "You know what I mean. Emma is going to love this."

"I hope so."

* * *

The two spent the afternoon visiting their old haunts from their university days. Their favorite places were all located close together, and they passed the time looking around the shops. When their feet felt tired, they stopped at a small café to rest. They each ordered a sandwich in order to reenergizetheir bodies, and as they finished, Will declared his pressing need to see Brighton Pier. It was in a reasonable walking distance from the café, so they decided to walk again. A short while later they arrived and were surprised to find it unusually crowded for a January afternoon. No one was swimming of course, but people were gathered in large groups scattered throughout the area, and Will opted to observe the famous pier from a smaller one right beside it. The two leaned and rested their arms against the rail as they watched the crowds.

They reminisced about the times they had spent at the famous pier. Their group of friends at university would join all the others at the bars at the end of the week to relieve some of the tension and stress that arose from their studies and exams.

"Do you remember that day during one of our summer hols when I jumped off the end of that thing with Benjamin and Edward?"

"I seem to recall a time when you three dove off the pier and didn't emerge from the water for about ten seconds, and the rest of us almost suffered a stroke because we were afraid you'd gone off and drowned."

Will laughed. "And when we made it to shore you were crying your eyes out, and then you screamed at us and hit me so hard it left a bruise on my chest for three days."

"You deserved it."

"It was a spontaneous decision!"

"It was stupid and completely unlike you."

"Ace."

Elizabeth regarded him out of the corner of her eye. "I also remember that we went back to the pier and stayed at the bar all night, and you kept trying to get me drunk."

"And you eventually fell for it."

"You kept putting drinks into my hand!" she exclaimed. There was a thoughtful pause. "That was also the night I met Paul."

Will laughed again. "No. I seem to remember that you _begged_ me to, what was it?" he began speaking in a high pitched voice, "'_Oh, please Will! Introduce me to that bloke you were talking to over there. He's so fit, and I want to shag his brains out._'"

"I did not! I might have asked you to introduce us, but you're making up the rest."

"How do you know? You were obnoxiously inebriated."

"Oh, shut it."

They quietly continued their observation until Will spoke. "Did the police catch the nutter who hit him?"

Elizabeth stared into the water below them for a moment before bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Paul was just on his way to sign some papers for his new job. Another car hit him on the side. I think the other man might have been on his mobile…I'm not certain. The man who hit him was rushed to the hospital, but he died two weeks later. Paul was killed on impact."

"I'm sorry."

She nodded silently, pausing before adding, "I'm glad he didn't suffer. I mean, I wish we could have said goodbye, but it's better it happened the way it did, you know?"

"I know."

"I've come to terms with it," she continued. "I still miss him, of course but...I feel as if things are finally where they should be. Emma's doing well. She had a hard time of it at first, living without him. She still talks about him every now and then, but she's as normal as any little girl I know."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders for comfort. "Does she see any of Paul's relatives?"

"His parents are gone, you know. Apart from some distant cousins, there's isn't anyone, really."

"I'd forgotten that they'd passed. It must be hard…being by yourself, that is."

"Mum and Dad have been good to us. So has Andy. They've really helped me. We've all raised her, really."

Will gave her a small one-armed hug.

"I've tried to do the best I could," she whispered.

Suddenly her mobile rang. It was Andy.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie! We just wanted to let you know that we're on our way to see some old friends at the park, and then we'll be ready to come home!"

"Alright then. Have you had a good time?"

She heard him ask Emma, _Your mum wants to know if we've had a good time._ She also heard Emma shout her reply of _Yes!_

"Yeah, I'd say we've had a fantastic time of it. How's your afternoon been?"

"Brilliant."

"Wonderful news. Okay, so you'll be home in a while?"

"I'll be home by the time you're done at the park."

"See you then."

Elizabeth turned to Will. "That was Andy and Emma. They're making one last stop to see if they can find some ducks, and then they'll be home for dinner."

"So it's time to head back home is it?" he asked and started walking in the direction of his car. He was very close to her, and the sudden urge to accidentally-on-purpose brush against his arm surprised her.

"Well," she said, following him and quelling her flirtatious impulse, "you can eat with us if you'd like."

"Sounds delicious."

* * *

**A/N: The sporadic updates have begun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time had flown by in the two and a half months that had passed since Will returned to Brighton, and in that time, Elizabeth was genuinely surprised at how quickly Emma gravitated towards him. She was almost as attached to him as she was to Andy, and Will loved to tease his friend about it. The connection was practically instantaneous as soon as he had handed her the stuffed lion the night they had been reintroduced. Of course, Emma didn't recognize him, but within a few minutes, she was listening to Will's stories about Africa in reverent awe that he had actually _seen_ a live lion.

Elizabeth looked into the mirror in her bedroom as she put on her earrings. Andy and Will had invited her to their favorite club for the evening. She was reluctant to go when they first asked, but Emma had begged her to let her stay with her grandparents that weekend, and it was only after Elizabeth's mother said she'd be delighted to have her that Elizabeth finally agreed. Will had arrived thirty minutes ago, and Emma had dragged him to her room to play with Sir Humphries, the stuffed lion from Kenya. Andy had since shown up at her house and was busying himself in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Everyone was waiting for the Swanns to pick up their granddaughter.

Her family had always been encouraging Elizabeth to consider opening herself to find a new romantic relationship, but she always brushed it off, insisting she was in no rush to get married again. One afternoon when she and Andy visited with their parents, he picked up on her irritation, and he had been teasing her ever since. What annoyed her most was his recruitment of Will into the subject, and they had already suggested hooking her up with their friends three times since they had arrived that evening.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Emma shout from the doorway of the bedroom, "Mummy! Look what Will taught me!"

She turned towards her and saw Emma and Will standing at the entrance to her room. Her daughter was grinning, and Will remained characteristically quiet by the girl's side. When she caught his eye, he looked away nervously. Curious, Elizabeth said, "Let's see it then."

Emma looked at Will and tugged his shirt so that he would kneel beside her. Then he counted to three, and both of them started to whistle. The sound coming from her daughter was barely audible, but Elizabeth clapped anyway.

"How wonderful! When did you learn to whistle?"

"I practiced for a long time, huh Will?"

"That is correct. It's only been two weeks. That just might be a new world record," he said.

"It was brilliant, Emma."

The little girl grinned widely.

"You'll have to remember to show Grammy and Poppy when they get here. Have you got your things ready?"

"Yes."

"What about Sir Humphries' bag? Is it ready?"

Emma smacked her forehead comically. "I forgot!"

"Hurry and pack his things. They'll be here soon."

Will called after her as she ran back to her room to pack her lion's bag, "Don't forget to show your Uncle Andy you can whistle! And make sure you tell him _I _taught you how to do it!" Then he walked into Elizabeth's bedroom and looked at her. "It still takes you this long to get ready?"

"No longer than you, I'm sure."

He shrugged and wandered around the room as she finished applying her makeup. After a minute of silence Elizabeth looked at Will's reflection and to her horror saw him standing beside her bed holding up a slender purple object. He was examining it inquisitively, turning it slowly in his hands. All of the blood drained from her face before rushing back seconds later, and she knew there was nothing she could do to hide the enormous blush covering her face and creeping down her neck. She ran across the room, yanked it from his hand, and shoved it into the drawer of her bedside table, much to his surprise and silent amusement. Embarrassed, Elizabeth forced herself to meet his eye. Once she did, it was obvious that he had no idea why she was so flustered until a few seconds later, which allowed him to process what had just happened. She saw comprehension dawn on his face right before a coy laugh escaped him.

"Oh, shut it Will."

"Did you have to release a little tension before everyone came over?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Piss off."

"Who would have thought innocent Miss Elizabeth owned one of those? What else have you got in there?"

His hand started to open the drawer, but she slammed it closed before he could peek inside. "It's no one's business what I purchase for my own private use."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "You're the one leaving it out for the world to see. What if Emma had come in here earlier and grabbed it?"

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and said, "She wouldn't have known what it was."

"But Andy would have. And so would your parents." He paused and then whispered, "And so do I."

When he started to laugh again, she gave him a hard shove away from her. "You're such a prat," she said as she walked away from him.

Before she could get far, he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "No hard feelings Liz. You know I'm only taking the piss. What you do with your sex life makes no difference to me. You don't have to talk about your exploits."

She mumbled into his shoulder, and he leaned his head towards her. "I'm sorry? You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you."

Her head lifted, and she sighed as she looked away. "There isn't anything to say."

He looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Why do you think I need a vibrator?"

"What are you on about?"

"Honestly Will. This is humiliating enough."

He pulled away to look at her and smirked. "You're telling me that you haven't bonked anyone since Paul?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "That's really mature, Will."

His hands lifted in defense. "I just find it surprising is all. I mean, you've never...restrained yourself before. At least, not while we were in university."

There was a twinkle in his eye when he spoke. Her mouth dropped in indignation, and she could feel a bubble of anger rise within her. "You're such a bastard."

The twinkle immediately disappeared. He tried to maintain his playful exterior, but it faltered, and she continued to glare at him. "Elizabeth–"

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble one day, Will Turner. You need to process what you say through that thick brain of yours before you speak."

The harshness in her tone made him wince, and his voice softened. "I didn't realize this was a sore subject for you. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth remained silent as she walked back to her mirror and started slamming things around as she tidied up the area. "It's fine. I'm fine," she said.

"Elizabeth, I–"

She interrupted him. "Just drop it."

"I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him and saw that he was genuinely repentant. Her voice softened slightly as she explained. "These past couple of months I've just been so lonely, and I don't know why. I thought everything was fine, and everything was stable. But now…" A heavy sigh escaped her. "Maybe it's because Emma's finally in school, and I'm…alone."

He remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Have you been seeing any blokes?"

"I've gone out with a few since Paul…," she said quietly, looking into the mirror to finish getting ready, "but it never progressed further than a few dates."

Will stood behind her and offered, "We'll find someone for you tonight."

She scoffed. "I'm not going out to find another mate. I just want to spend some time with you and Andy."

"Liz, Liz, Liz. You don't go out to clubs to spend quality time with friends and family. You go to clubs to get laid," he said, offering a small smile.

"This isn't university, Will. I'm not interested."

"There's a purple vibrator in your drawer that begs to differ."

Elizabeth spun to face him. "What the hell did I just say?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"You'd damn well better. I am not bailing you out when someone attacks you for your stupidity."

"Well noted. Look, if we can't find you a decent shag tonight, I suppose I'll have to volunteer my services if you're that wound up."

As soon as he'd said it, he looked away and laughed nervously, and Elizabeth wasn't sure whether it wasn't actually a joke. There was an awkward silence as she searched for a response, but a knock from the front door downstairs alerted them to the Swanns' arrival. They could hear Andy greet them and Emma's exuberant cheers. Pleased with the distraction, Elizabeth turned to check her reflection one last time, but before she could leave the room, Will once again wrapped his arms around her and met her eyes in the mirror as he spoke into her ear, "You'll find someone when you're ready. It will be obvious, and you'll live happily ever after."

A small wave of irritation washed over her. "That's what I've been _trying_ to tell Mum and Dad…and you and Andy."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Look, I'll leave you alone about it. I, uh…I don't like upsetting you. I shouldn't have said the things I did. Please forgive me."

The wave of annoyance dissolved, and a slight shiver slid from her ear down into her spine. There was an intense sincerity in his eyes, and Elizabeth had to look away. "Thank you."

Will squeezed her shoulders, and then led the way for the two of them to say hello to Elizabeth's parents.

* * *

The Swanns didn't stay long, and soon the three young adults were on their way to the boys' favorite nightspot. After Andy parked his car, the trio worked their way through a large crowd outside and squeezed through the main entrance of the club, which was already bursting with life from the people inside. They walked towards the bar to order their first of the evening and surveyed the gyrating dancers. Andy quickly downed his lager and announced he was going to attempt to chat up a tall brunette standing near a group of what they assumed were her friends.

As they watched him try to woo the girl, Elizabeth leaned next to Will and said, "Andy told me that Bill is working with him."

"Yeah, Dad's on the same boat. He's excited about it."

"What made him decided to come back to Brighton?"

"Me. I mean, he told me he would move when I came back from Africa. Fortunately for him, he was never able to sell our old home, so he was able to move right back into it."

"Mum and Dad told me he'd left right after you moved to London, but I never knew why."

"He was never really clear about it either, but I think it was because he didn't want to be alone in Brighton," he explained. "I was all he had after my mother died, and being alone in that house was probably very lonely. He said he was offered a better job opportunity in Portsmouth, but I'm not entirely sure that's the real reason."

"Is he alright?"

"Oh, yeah. We've had a good time since we've both been back. He's having fun on Andy's boat, and I can tell he's glad to be back in Brighton."

"I should stop and see him soon."

"You should. I know he'd love to see you again." He took a sip of his drink. "Do you ever see much of Paul's family anymore?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "After both of his parents were gone, we never really saw his cousins anymore. They just lived too far away. Actually, Paul's funeral was the last time I saw any of them. He was just never that close with much of his family apart from his own mum and dad."

"I figured that was why Emma is so close with your side of the family. You could definitely see it tonight when she saw Weatherby and Suzanna. And then there's Andy…" he trailed off as he looked away and saw something that made him laugh. "Look at that barmy brother of yours," Will said, pointing at Andy who was dancing very closely with the young girl he spotted earlier amongst the throng of people. "and the lot of them. It's like watching soft porn. Not that I watch that sort of rubbish," he added quickly.

Elizabeth smirked. "Is that so?"

He smiled. "Only the hard stuff for me, thanks. Seriously though, do you want to wind him up a bit?"

"What are you proposing?"

He grinned, grabbed her hand, and started tugging her away from the bar. She noticed that it was warm and slightly sweaty, but not in an unpleasant way. "Just follow my lead, Liz."

"Will, wait–" she said, unable to finish her sentence because they had just entered the mass of gyrating bodies.

She had no desire to get involved in any sort of dancing that evening, but her protest was drowned by the music. Will began weaving through the crowd until he found a strategic spot near Andy. His hands clutched her elbows and pulled her close to him.

"What–"

"Dance with me. We still have to get a bit closer," he said.

Brief shock swept over her. Her good friend was being uncharacteristically flirty – rubbing against her in mock imitation of those around them as he crept closer to Andy and the girl he was with. When he said her name, she realized she was still standing there. Awkwardly, she danced with him, unsure of what to do or what had come over him. It felt strange, but when Will pushed one of his legs between hers, Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up, and he laughed easily, which, in turn, helped dissipate some of the unease her graceless movements gave her. Deciding to forget about the reasons why she was dancing with Will, Elizabeth decided to let go and see where it would take her.

It wasn't long after they started before they caught her brother's attention, and he stared at them curiously. Will had his hands above his head while he watched Elizabeth grind against his thigh. He met Andy's eyes and in feigned surprise commented, "Well, hello there! Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you two doing?"

Still unsure as to what Will was attempting to do to her brother, Elizabeth continued to play along and said, "Dancing."

Will nodded his agreement. "Dancing, old chap."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Bugger off."

"No, we can't, you see," Will said. "We're having too much fun. We just thought we'd join you and…" he trailed off, hoping Andy's partner would offer her name.

The brunette eyed him warily. "Alice."

"Hello, Alice!"

Suddenly, Will grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and spun her so that she was facing away from him. His hands grasped her hips, and an intense tingle flowed through her body. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in years. She could feel her eyes roll towards the back of her head as his fingers roamed over her stomach. Instinctively, and before she could stop them, her hands grabbed the back of his neck. His breath felt warm against her neck, and eventually his hands returned to her waist, and she felt oddly disappointed, though she was pleased that his face remained close to hers. A strange fluttering started in her stomach when she realized exactly what she was doing, but her body refused to cooperate with her attempts to stop. She felt her mouth fall open to compensate for her increased breathing, and she knew she looked ridiculous, but there wasn't much time for her to dwell on it because the music started fading as the song ended.

She opened her eyes and flushed when she saw Andy staring at her with a look of combined amusement and disbelief. She could tell he was about to make a snide comment, but before he could do so, she heard Will suggest they order a round. Andy was still grinning stupidly at her, and Alice continued to look confused. Everyone followed him, and soon, they were all drinking their lagers at a nearby table.

"I don't know if Andy's mentioned us or not, but I'm his brother Will, and this is our sister, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth choked on her drink. Will patted her on the back and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at Andy, who was completely speechless, and then at Will. He looked concerned, but she could see the smile in his eyes. Instantly, she knew that this was his plan to bother her brother. "I…I'm fine."

Clearly embarrassed, Andy interrupted. "What are you playing at, Will?"

"What?" he asked, bluffing innocence.

Elizabeth struggled to hold in the giggle that was threatening to erupt. Alice looked thoroughly disgusted and walked away.

"Alice! They're not my brother and sister," Andy called after her. "Well, Elizabeth is, but Will's just a mate. Honestly!"

He made to chase after her but decided against it. He spun towards Will, looking very irate.

"You're such a toss-pot, Will!"

"It was all in fun. No harm done, mate."

"I was going to bang her tonight, man!"

"Oh, that's really classy, Andy. You're such a gentleman," Elizabeth said.

"Piss off, Liz."

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Will chastised. "How about I buy you a pint? How does that sound?"

Andy studied Will's face as he considered the offer. After a few seconds he agreed. "You'll be buying _all_ of them tonight."

"Fair enough."

When they finished their drinks, Will ordered more. They stayed near the bar to allow Andy the chance to look for another girl. When he spotted someone and leaned over to ask for Will's opinion, Elizabeth tuned out of the conversation. Her eyes wandered round the club, though she wasn't focused on anything in particular. She finally mollified herself by watching the other party goers dance their cares away.

Despite maintaining a quiescent visage, her mind was whirling, dragging her deep into her own thoughts of what had just happened. She could scarcely remember the last time she had danced…_provocatively_…while in university, much less could she ever recall a time she'd seen Will so secure and carefree with himself. Sure, she'd seen him dance with girlfriends before, and she had danced with him countless times, but he'd always been carefully reserved. To say that she'd been surprised when he thrust his leg between hers would be a tremendous understatement. The moment the intimate contact was made, an overpowering wave of heat shot through her body. His hands left tingling trails in their wake when they roamed her stomach, and for an instant, whether intentional or accidental she wasn't quite sure, his fingertips slid underneath her shirt, creating a skin-to-skin connection just below her navel for the briefest of seconds. That had spurred her own fingers to find his neck and wind their way into his hair. It disconcerted her to recognize the desire she'd had to fight within herself because she desperately wanted to pull him closer to her. Buried deep within was the longing for his lips against her neck, something she'd not experienced since her time in university. But that had been a long time ago. Her fingers lightly stroked the spot beside her pulse point where his mouth had been centimeters away, breathing hot against her skin. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she struggled to sort the collision of confusing emotion wrecking havoc inside of her body.

Andy startled her when he interrupted her thoughts. "So…Lizzie. You found a bloke yet?"

Elizabeth jumped, momentarily forgetting that he could not read her thoughts. "I didn't come here to meet a bloke, Andy."

He grinned. "Then why are you chewing so hard on your lip while eyeing that fellow on the other side of the room?"

Elizabeth followed his gaze and realized she must have been staring at the man while lost in her memories. The man in question met her eye and blew her what she assumed he thought was a seductive kiss. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away. "That is _not_ what I was doing."

"Well, you need to find one soon. All that sexual tension you've got stored inside is going to explode if you don't release it, sis."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Andy laughed. "Oh, come on, Liz. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You were thoroughly enjoying yourself out there, even if it was with Will. I wish you could have seen your face! Your mouth was wide open!"

Elizabeth scowled, doing her best to hide her embarrassment. She had hoped her momentary loss of control hadn't been obvious, and she tried keeping her nonchalant demeanor strong. "Sod off! You know, you and Will should have been brothers. Neither one of you know when to keep your bloody mouth shut."

"Don't bring me into this," Will said.

"Tell her I'm right, Will. Tell her she needs to find someone tonight."

Elizabeth knew Andy was only teasing, but she silently pleaded with Will as she looked into his eyes not to push the issue. To her relief, he didn't.

"She is more than capable of making her own decisions. She's out to spend time with her two favorite boys. Right, Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Before she realized what she was doing, his hand was in hers as she squeezed it in appreciation underneath the table. She noticed that it was considerably damper than before.

Andy smiled and looked between the two of them. "So she's brainwashed you into taking her side, then? I see how it is."

Will yanked his hand from Elizabeth's, no doubt afraid that Andy had seen the display of affection. "No," he said, "I just think it's time to lay off is all."

Andy laughed. "Both of you have got something up your arses tonight. Maybe you two should shag and see if it'll help you relax a bit."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped to Will's, but he turned away just as quickly. She wondered whether he was feeling the same as she was. Neither said anything, but before the silence became too awkward Will said, "Whatever's in our arses isn't nearly as big as what's in yours. You're the only one who's been in a strop."

"Bollocks."

"It's true though. You were pouting like a little girl."

Andy gave him a rude hand gesture.

"I don't suppose you're to blame," Will said, and then paused for dramatic effect. "It's sort of something that runs in the family, innit?"

Andy laughed as his sister pummeled Will with her fists.

* * *

**A/N: Life is busy, but I'm trying. I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Having him so close to her had been strangely intoxicating. It was strange because it _had been_ intoxicating. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how she felt about the sensation or, for that matter, the entire situation. Only two days had gone by since she had visited the club with Will and Andy, and it had been sneaking into her thoughts ever since.

It wouldn't have been at the forefront of her thoughts had Will not asked her to dance. Not only had the frisky dancing gotten her so flustered, after the three had ordered a few more drinks, and Andy left them to talk to another girl, the intimacy only increased as they sat near the bar.

_Will's head tilted slightly as a new song faded in. He looked at her and offered his hand. "Let's go."_

_She was__ slightly tanked and__ confused. "Where?"_

"_Out there," he said, motioning towards the dancers._

"_What? You really want to piss Andy off again?"_

_He started pulling her with him as he walked. "No. He's not even out there. I just want to dance to this song."_

_Elizabeth listened to it and asked, "What is it?"_

"_I've no idea, but it's the only slow song th__ey've__ played all evening __innit?__."_

_Will managed to drag her behind him. The two of them began to dance, and Elizabeth was __secretly pleased__ to again feel the long-forgotten fluttering sensation developing in her stomach as he grabbed her hand in one of his before placing his other on her waist. She felt slightly awkward, __a combination of the alcohol and the uncertainty__ of what to do with her other arm. When Will gave her a half smile, she wrapped her free hand around his shoulder. They stood so close together that her face was almost against his. The smell of his cologne made her__ break out into a ridiculous grin__. Embarrassed, she turned her head so he couldn't see._

"_Now, when was the last time you were able to dance like this?" __ His voice cracked faintly._

"_It's been a few years."_

"_Having fun?"_

_She hesitated, not because she wasn't having fun but because she hadn't expected the unusual reaction her body was having __the entire night__. "I am."_

_The song continued, and they moved together slowly. Elizabeth closed her eyes and fought the urge to rest her head against his collarbone. She didn't understand the conflicting feeling of awkwardness and silliness that suddenly washed over her. __It had been years since she felt such things. __All she could attribute it to was the fact that it had been so long since she had danced with Paul – with anyone, really. But even that reasoning couldn't explain why she suddenly felt shy being so close to him._

_When she felt Will nudge her, she opened her eyes. The song had ended and the next was already pumping through the speakers. Elizabeth hadn't noticed and could feel a flush creep up her neck. Sheepishly, she followed her friend back to the bar and avoided the dance floor the rest of the evening._

"Liz!"

Andy's voice cut through her thoughts. His mocking tone snapped her back to reality, and that she was, in fact, in her parents' house. The Swann family was gathered around the table looking expectantly at her.

"I'm sorry. What?"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "We _were_ in the middle of discussing whether to hold Mum and Dad's anniversary celebration here or find a place in the city. I was telling Dad yesterday that I have a mate who works at New Madeira, and he may be able to get us connected with some people who will let us set up in a corporate room."

The conversation in which she'd been engaged flooded back into her mind. In June, Weatherby and Helen would be entering their thirty-fifth year of marriage. They insisted on something small, a gathering of close friends and family in their own home, but Elizabeth knew that having a party in her parents' home would more than likely exhaust them, and they would be left to clean up afterwards. She had been slowly coaxing them into considering having their celebration elsewhere, and her brother's new suggestion seemed to be the best option so far. "That sounds brilliant, Andy."

Uncertainty spread across Weatherby's face. "I'm not sure–"

"Come off it, Dad. This _will_ be brilliant. It's right by the Pier, and everyone you invite will already know where it is. The place is huge and absolutely perfect for this," Andy insisted.

"The cost–"

"I'm telling you, the bloke I know at New Madeira can set us up with a bloody good deal. His sister paid next to nothing for her own wedding reception. It'll be easy peasy!"

To avoid a father-son meltdown, Helen interrupted. "Andy, ask your friend, and we'll decide what to do after he's worked out the details."

"Done deal," he said, reaching across the table to grab his mother's hand and shake it. "Now, where's dinner? I'm starving."

Helen stood and led Andy into the kitchen. The two of them brought the food to the table, and Elizabeth called Emma into the room while Weatherby continued to sit in his seat, content to watch with an amused expression over the young man's enthusiasm of his mother's cooking. When all plates had been filled, Andy managed to ingest a third of his plate's contents before anyone else was able to sample every selection. Helen scolded her son for setting a bad example for the small girl, but he shrugged and kept shoveling. Elizabeth struggled not to smile because she didn't want her mother's frown directed at her. Emma laughed at her uncle, calling him a pig, and he snorted in response.

When everyone finished, Weatherby and Andy left to sit in the back garden on the recently furnished patio. Emma followed them but opted to play in the grass as they watched. Elizabeth helped her mother clear the table and put away the leftover food.

"You know, Mum," she said, placing the last wine glass back in the cabinet, "if you're interested in the hotel, you'd better reserve it soon. We'll have to get the invitations in the post after all the details have been decided."

Helen sighed. "I really don't want anything elaborate. Extravagance just isn't my style."

"We – or should I say _I_ – can make it simple. It doesn't have to be over-the-top. We'll have the hotel cater if you'd like and only invite your good friends. Your brother will be there with his wife and kids, and Andy and Emma and I will be there. It can be small. Just make sure you really consider New Madeira. You wouldn't have to worry about keeping anything clean. When it's over, you and Dad can come straight home…or you could stay there. We could reserve you a room."

Helen nodded and directed Elizabeth out of the kitchen. "As long as it's not too expensive, I'll accept the offer."

"It's a really good idea, Mum."

The two of them walked outside to join the rest of their family. Elizabeth sat down on the swing next to Andy, and Helen joined her husband on the other end of the patio. Casual conversation passed between the adults as they watched Emma pretend to cook with special herbs she claimed to have found in the grass. The little girl whistled to herself as she prepared her food. After twenty minutes, the older pair left their children to go inside, declaring that the cold was too much to bear, and Emma followed when her grandmother offered her hot tea. Elizabeth stared into nothingness for a few minutes, debating with herself as to whether she should follow her daughter or not.

"What's wrong with you?"

Confused, she turned to face Andy, who looked a little concerned. "I'm fine."

"You've seemed a little out of it today. You feeling alright?"

"What, you mean like, am I getting sick?"

"I dunno. Are you?"

"No," she replied slowly. "Are you sure _you're_ alright?"

"Liz, it's like you've been in a trance all day. You and I come to Mum and Dad's place every Sunday. Today you're just not…it's like you're here, but you're not here."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"You don't look tired."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She ruffled her brother's hair. "I'm fine!" she insisted, but the concern in his eyes didn't disappear, and Elizabeth decided to divulge part of what had been infiltrating her mind.

"I've just been having these thoughts lately," she said. "They're confusing, and I'm not sure what's going on in my head…"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that I might…fancy Will."

There was a pause, and the stony expression on Andy's face dissolved into an amused smirk. "You're winding me up, aren't you? What do you mean you might fancy him? How can you be unsure about something like that?"

Her face grew hot as she defended herself. "Look, you asked me what was going on, and I told you. Don't be a prick."

"You're being serious! Liz, really?"

She stared icily at him before directing her glare to her feet and away from him.

"How long has this been happening?"

"There's nothing 'happening'," she mumbled, "at least not with Will. He doesn't know. I don't even know what I'm talking about. I can't remember what it's like to fall for someone. It's been so long…" she trailed off. Even though she'd experienced the falling feeling often in university, it had been well over six and a half years since she had done so for someone. Elizabeth wrung her hands in embarrassed nervousness.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. "It's about time you've found someone. Even if it _is_ Will…"

She flicked her eyes back to his face. "I said I didn't know if I actually fancy him! And even if I do, it's not a bad thing!"

"Let me call him and set up your date. How's this Friday?"

Knowing he wasn't being serious didn't prevent the surge of anxiety within her. "Andy, you can't! Please! Don't."

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm not _that_ much of a bastard brother."

Elizabeth buried her face in his coat. "I feel like I'm thirteen again." She looked up at him with wide eyes and pleaded, "I don't want to be thirteen again!"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "We'll just keep our fingers crossed that he catches on soon enough. Then you can enter the awkward stages faster."

Elizabeth groaned into his shoulder.

Two weeks later, a Saturday evening had arrived, and Elizabeth felt as if she were going to go mad. It had been a busy week at work. Even though she normally worked two days a week, the school had been registering new children for the next school year, and she had volunteered to work every day. The registration process happened every year, but somehow Elizabeth managed to always forget how frustrating parents could be. Most of the children at Emma's old nursery school were from well-to-do families – just like Emma had been – and those parents were always demanding. It made her wonder whether or not she and Paul had been so annoying.

To add to the frustration of working three extra days, Emma had spent the entire day being a diva. At the moment, she was refusing to eat the dinner her mother had prepared for them. Elizabeth did her best to never raise her voice in anger, but the last of her buttons had been pressed, and she didn't think she could hold out very much longer. An unexpected knock at the door distracted her from the situation.

"Can I see who it is?" Emma asked.

"No. Stay right where you are."

Because the girl was in a stubborn mood, she followed Elizabeth to the door. For reasons unknown to her, this annoyed Elizabeth even more. She hated feeling so irritated with her daughter, but nothing could prevent it. She looked through the small window next to the door and was surprised to see who was visiting her. When she opened the door, Emma ran forward to greet their guest.

"Will!"

He scooped her up in a hug and stepped inside. "How are you, Emma?"

"Not good."

"Not _well_," Elizabeth corrected.

Emma huffed and turned back to Will. "Mummy won't let me eat what I want to for dinner."

"Is that so?" he asked. The three of them walked to the dining room.

"A ketchup sandwich is not appropriate for dinner."

Will laughed. "A ketchup sandwich?"

"That's what she wants, and I told her no."

"Your mum is being mean, isn't she?"

"Yes," the girl pouted.

He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. "Emma, why don't we make ourselves a ketchup sandwich?"

An enormous smile appeared on her face. "Yeah!"

"Will!" Elizabeth said, forcing herself not to punch him.

"But here's the catch," he continued, ignoring Elizabeth, "you can have it, but you've got to eat your mum's cooking first."

The girl's face fell. "But I don't want to," she whined.

"I promise it will be delicious. You have to trust me, okay?"

Emma sighed dramatically. "Okay."

Will grabbed the loaf of bread and instructed Emma to get the ketchup. Elizabeth watched in astonishment as the scene unfolded in front of her. Her daughter was grinning, clearly pleased she would be allowed to eat what she originally asked for, and Will was quietly humming to himself as he made a sandwich. She could feel irritation bubbling within her. His audacity rubbed her the wrong way, and she glared at him as he overthrew her authority. When the sandwich was finished, he set it on a plate and led Emma into the dining room. He filled the plate with the food Elizabeth had prepared and then said, "I want you to try all of these things with ketchup."

Emma scrunched her face at his suggestion. "But there's apples. And peas."

"Have you never had apples and ketchup? Oh, Emma, you're missing out on a serious delicacy. Just try them," he coaxed and squirted ketchup onto the center of her plate.

"Will, can I have a word with you? Privately?" she hissed.

He looked at Elizabeth, and it was apparent to her that he had no idea why her words sounded so clipped. He nodded and followed her out of the dining room while Emma ate.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered angrily.

Still confused he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You show up unannounced and then proceed to completely undermine my authority. I told her she couldn't have that bloody sandwich, and you made it for her anyway."

"I just compromised. She's eating what you cooked too. What's the problem?"

Elizabeth threw her hands into the air. "The _problem_ is that I told her no. She can't get everything she wants all the time!"

Will held his hands up in surrender, genuinely shocked at her reaction. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need any help," she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh. "It's alright. Just be careful about not treading on my toes, okay?"

She turned to leave and suddenly changed her mind. She whirled to face him. "Ketchup?"

Will became defensive. "What?"

"You made a ketchup sandwich and would eat it with apples and peas?"

"I don't eat that stuff _now_, but I used to eat a lot stuff like that until I was probably seventeen."

"I never knew that."

"I knew if I told you, you'd freak like you're doing now."

"That is absolutely disgusting."

"Have you tried it?"

Elizabeth stared at him blankly.

"It's not bad," he coaxed.

She shook her head at him. "You'd better not get Emma hooked on ketchup. She's already bad enough as it is."

Will laughed as they rejoined Emma at the table. She had devoured half of the items on her plate. It was clear that the ketchup idea had been successful.

"Almost done, Mummy!" she said, stuffing a ketchup covered broccoli stem into her mouth.

"Unbelievable," her mother muttered.

"How is it?" Will asked.

"Mmm! I'm glad you came over!"

"So am I. Happy to be of service to you, young lady."

For the first time since he'd arrived, Elizabeth realized she hadn't the slightest idea of why Will was in her home. So she asked him, "What brings you here?"

"Oh! The park is having a Children's Fair tomorrow afternoon, and I thought you might want to take Emma."

Emma's eyes grew wide, silently begging her mother to take her. Despite her feelings of irritation earlier, Elizabeth tried to hide her amusement with her daughter's expression. "You didn't have to make the trip over here. Why didn't you call?"

"I did, but your house line was busy, and you weren't answering your mobile."

Elizabeth realized she had her mobile on the silent setting while registering children and had forgotten to turn it off. "I had my phone on silent, but the phone here should have…" she trailed off when she saw that the phone beside the sofa was on its side. "Emma, did you bother the phone's receiver in the front room?"

"I was calling Sir Humphries. We were playing."

Elizabeth sighed. "Where was your toy phone?"

"Sir Humphries had it."

"From now on, don't use the real phone, alright?"

"Okay, Mummy. I'm sorry."

Will righted the phone as the two talked. Then Elizabeth asked, "What time does the fair start?"

"It doesn't start until one-thirty, but I've been asked to take the promotional pictures, and I've got to be there by one to check in. If you're with me, I can probably get you in for free. I can pick you two up if you don't mind arriving early."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll call Grammy and tell her we'll stop by for dinner after the fair."

Emma clapped her hands and squealed with delight. "Yay!"

"I'll come over around lunchtime tomorrow, and then we'll leave," Will said.

"Thank you."

"Thank you!" Emma shouted.

"No problemo, kiddo. I'll hit the road so you two can enjoy the rest of your dinner."

"Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks. I ate on my way over here."

Emma ran to the front door and hugged Will, who then hugged Elizabeth goodbye. It didn't take him long to walk to his car, and he smiled and waved to them both before driving away.

* * *

**A/N: Just barely got two in one month. Don't get excited though. It may not happen again. But thanks for all the support thus far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma was generally easy to cooperate with on Sunday mornings because they normally spent the afternoon with Elizabeth's parents. Today, the two were joining Will at the Children's Fair downtown, and Emma had been the most cooperative Elizabeth had seen her in months. There was something about Will that caused her daughter to gravitate towards him. It was endearing, and Elizabeth laughed at Emma's eagerness while quietly suppressing her own.

The day was uncharacteristically warm, and Will was right on time. Not surprisingly, Emma was the first one seated in his car. The two adults clamored in, and the three of them left the driveway to head towards Hove Park. As he drove, Will answered all of Emma's questions about what would be at the park and if there were ponies and how many kids would be there and if they would see Thomas the Train.

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you, Emma. I do know they'll have lots of games and rides, and I think they told me you can have your face painted," he said.

"Can I have mine like a tiger?"

Elizabeth turned to look at her daughter. "I'm sure that's a reasonable request. We'll see when we get there, shall we?"

"Yes!"

It wasn't long before the trio arrived. Will was successful securing the girls' free admission by claiming Elizabeth as an assistant. To make it more believable, she was given the task of carrying his camera bag. Emma was ready to begin her romp around the Festival and was sorely disappointed when Elizabeth told her they had to wait until it officially opened. Will soothed her anxiety by taking pictures of her near the football pitch. Soon the park was swamped with hoards of families as the fair officially began.

Emma insisted that they all hold hands as they walked. She, much to the amusement of Will, grabbed his hand and ordered him to do the same to Elizabeth. Swinging each other's hands as they roamed the park, the three stopped at almost every ride, booth, and vendor. And while Emma and Elizabeth busied themselves with the various activities, Will took pictures of their surroundings, making sure to include as much action and smiles as he could. Every once in a while he'd include a shot of Elizabeth and Emma together, enjoying themselves and completely oblivious to what he was doing, but occasionally he'd catch Elizabeth watching him, and then he'd smile at her. Eventually, an hour passed, and Will had to stop walking in order to insert another memory card in his camera.

"How many pictures have you taken?" Elizabeth asked.

"A few hundred, I think. This one," he said, holding up the card he had just removed, "already had another job I'd done last week on it, so I brought this other one. It's empty, so I should be good to go for the rest of the day."

"That's a lot of pictures, Will! How many do you have to turn in to get paid?"

"As many that are good. I'll sort through these and put the best on a few discs to send them. They'll choose what they want to use."

"How many will you send?"

"Probably most of them. The redundant shots will be weeded out. They'll receive at least five hundred or so."

"And you have to go through all of them?!"

He shrugged. "It's my job."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sounds really boring."

He was about to reply when Emma interrupted.

"Mummy! Can I play at the playground?"

"What about the rest of the fair? We're only halfway through."

"Pleeeease!"

"Alright. Off you go."

Emma ran towards the equipment. Elizabeth turned to Will and said, "If you need to finish your photographs, I'll stay here. I don't want us to hold you up."

"It's not a problem at all. I could use a break actually. Fancy a sit on the grass?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

The two of them moved closer to the area Emma roamed and sat on their jackets as they watched her play. Casual conversation was shared for a few minutes until they saw Emma trip and fall as she ran to a swing. Will jumped up, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Is she alright?" he asked, watching Emma cry as she ran towards them.

"She's fine. I've seen worse."

Will sat back down when Emma reached them, holding out her hands, which were scraped and dirty.

"Mummy…" she cried.

"Come here, poppet. Let me see."

Elizabeth's voice was soothing as she took her daughter's hands in her own and examined them.

"It hurts…"

"How are your knees?" she asked, pulling up the girl's pant legs. "Just a little red. That was quite a fall. There's no blood though. Your hands are just dirty. How about we wash them, hm? Nothing a little water can't fix."

Elizabeth took a bottle of water from her bag and carefully poured a small amount over Emma's hands. By then, the tears had dried up, and the sniffles had almost subsided. The girl gingerly rubbed her hands together as the water flowed over them. Then Elizabeth kissed both and asked, "Feel better?"

Emma nodded and ran back to the playground, eager to continue her play as Elizabeth stuffed the water back in her bag.

"Is that it?"

She looked questioningly at Will sitting beside her. "What do you mean?"

"After all the tears and sobs, water and kisses fix everything?"

It was her turn to shrug nonchalantly. "Yeah."

"Amazing."

His bewilderment amused her and she laughed. "It's not hard to fix her scrapes and bruises. She's a tough kid. Always has been."

"I don't think I could do it. I was afraid she'd broken her arm with the way she was carrying on."

"You get used to the minor theatrics."

"What's it like being a mom?"

She watched her daughter as she explained. "Wonderful. I can't imagine what I'd be doing if Emma weren't here. It's a lot of work but completely worth it. She's a nonstop bundle of energy, just like I was when I was her age according to Mother. Of course, she and I are a lot alike, and that probably has something to do with why I'm able to understand all of her quirks. I wish she still had Paul around. Looking back, I feel a bit sorry for him because he essentially had _two_ of me to deal with the moment Emma started walking and talking. And she's creative. I'm not sure where she gets it from, but that child has more ideas than I've ever see–"

"Go out with me."

Elizabeth was caught off guard by this sudden interjection. She turned her head slowly so that she could see his face. His expression was completely serious, but the playful twinkle his eyes usually held could be seen just faintly.

"Beg pardon?"

"Go out with me," he repeated.

"Will…we _are_ out."

A slight smile appeared on his face. "You know what I mean."

Her heart started beating rapidly. "What, you mean a date?"

Will said nothing, and his eyebrows rose expectantly.

Elizabeth sputtered, "What – I mean – I don't know…When?"

"Tomorrow."

A nervous laugh escaped her. "Will, I can't."

His small smile faltered ever so slightly, but remained in place. "So, you don't want to go?"

"No! I mean…yes, I would, but…I've not…been in so long and…I've got to pick up Emma after school."

"I'll take you out before then. School's out at half past two, no?"

"Yes, but –"

"Yes?"

She didn't know why she was trying to find an excuse to not go out with him. Nothing had been said between the two of them about their dance two weeks prior, and her heart was beating furiously with nervous excitement, which made her feel completely ridiculous. Knowing what she wanted to say didn't help her mouth form the words to accept his offer.

"Come on, Liz. You've been staring at me all day. I know you want to say yes."

His words threw her off guard again, and she felt an enormous blush cover her face and neck. "What?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Every time I looked up, you were staring right at me."

No sane person could refute his accusation, and Elizabeth knew it was entirely true, but she lamely attempted to deny it anyway. "No I wasn't."

He laughed, and Elizabeth got defensive. "I wasn't!" she exclaimed.

He laughed once more. "The question is still in the air. Will you or won't you?"

Realizing she still hadn't given him an answer, Elizabeth decided to throw caution into the wind and accept. "I'll be ready by eleven."

"Ace. I was thinking –"

He was interrupted by Emma's sudden appearance at their sides.

"He's got face paint!" she exclaimed, pointing at a little boy near by who was sporting a clown's face.

Elizabeth grabbed her hand. "Emma, it's not nice to point. Where did he get it done?"

"I don't know," she whined.

"Let's have a look then," Will said, getting up and helping Elizabeth stand.

They began walking, and Emma giggled as she swung between the two adults, both of whom held her hands between them. Elizabeth couldn't help but steal a few glances at Will, who caught her doing so every time. A ridiculous grin never left her face, and for the moment, Elizabeth didn't feel nearly as silly as she thought she would.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth sat in Will's car as he drove along Marine Drive towards the Undercliff Walk – a place neither had been since Elizabeth's first year at university. They had been asked to leave when Will was caught trying to carve his name into the cliff face. The two wondered whether his crooked 'W' would still be there, although neither expected it to have survived the years of natural erosion.

Will parked, and both of them climbed out of the car, immediately donning sunglasses to guard their eyes against the intense glare of the sun reflecting off the rock and ocean. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched the small waves of the low tide roll against the shore line, enjoying the calmness it brought to her. She realized then, that rarely did she ever allow herself a chance to stop and take in her surroundings just to enjoy what was there. Her life felt so rushed, and it was nice to stop worrying whether she had forgotten a chore or errand. It was especially nice to be spending her carefree time with Will.

She turned when she heard her name, searching for Will who was no longer on the other side of his car. He was standing at the back, looking into the boot. As she joined him he pulled a large brown sack into view and from it produced two disposable cups from a local petrol station.

"What are these for?" she asked as he shoved them into her hands.

"I thought we might get thirsty and figured I'd bring a little nostalgia along with us." He grinned as he pulled a bottle of 7-Up out of the sack.

Elizabeth laughed. "What is so nostalgic about…?"

Her words died when Will once again brought another bottle out of hiding.

"Will, you can't be serious! It's not even noon! And we can't drink that here!"

"That's why I brought these," he said, pouring the cheap wine into their cups. "Remember when we would save up for this and mix it with 7-Up to make it last longer?"

"And it completely defeated the purpose of drinking alcohol in the first place?"

"Ah, the joys of being sixteen again."

Elizabeth looked around to make sure no one had noticed what they were up to. "This is going to be terrible."

"Maybe not. It wasn't so bad back then, was it?"

"We drank anything with booze."

"Cheers!" he said, taking a full cup from her and locking up his car. As they walked to the cliff, both of them took a drink. Elizabeth spit hers out immediately.

"This is awful!"

Will laughed as she sputtered. "It's not that terrible."

"Yes it is!" She tried another sip, but couldn't swallow. "This has got to go. I'm sorry. It was a good idea in theory."

Elizabeth hurried over to a rubbish bin and chucked the drink. Will followed suit soon after, and they resumed their trek along the shore line for a long while, making small conversation until Will turned and walked down the stairs leading to the shore that had been exposed by the low tide. She walked behind him until he stopped, and the two stared at the ocean.

Elizabeth glanced at Will as he stooped to pick up a rock and tossed it into the water. The wind coming off the ocean was blowing his hair around his face, and she was suddenly aware of how handsome he was in his sunglasses. Will eventually noticed when she let her gaze linger too long. He grinned once more at her embarrassment.

"How's the view?" he joked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The _scenery_ is beautiful, thanks. I'd forgotten how lovely it is."

"I can't believe you haven't been here in ten years."

"Ugh. When you say it like that, you make me feel so old."

"Old? You're not even thirty!"

"I'm twenty-nine. Might as well be thirty!"

"_I'm_ thirty. There's nothing wrong with thirty."

"I know, but…I just don't feel young anymore," she whined.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel so frumpy most of the time."

"Frumpy?! Are you daft? Look at you! You're far from!"

She tsked. "Well, I definitely don't look twenty-two anymore."

"You could."

"Ha! That time has long since passed. I've already settled into the acceptance that I'm not what I once was."

"I think you look very pretty today."

"Thank you," she said softly.

He led them to a concrete support structure a few meters away, and the two sat down to watch the water break against the shore.

Once again, Elizabeth watched the breeze play with Will's hair. Despite the years that had passed, he still looked the same as she had remembered him from the night before he left for London. A surprising pang stabbed her heart, and the relieved feeling of him being with her once again – and this time permanently, it would seem – seeped into her chest, quickly replacing the ache inside.

"It's nice knowing that you're here to stay."

He looked at her curiously with a small smile. "What?"

"It's reassuring that I can see you anytime I'd like."

Will scoffed. "Anytime you like? Do I not have a say in any of this?"

Laughing, Elizabeth clarified, "I just mean that I'm happy that you won't be running off to some faraway place anymore."

"Running off?" His eyes grew solemn though his smile remained.

"You left. Before my wedding."

"But that was because of my contract. I couldn't – "

"I know, Will, but it still hurt. You were my best friend. I mean, you still are. Always have been. That's why I was so disappointed."

"I'm really sorry, Elizabeth."

Nothing was said between the two for a while. Both watched the other in the hopes that the awkward silence would end. Elizabeth could see in his eyes what looked like guilt and something else she couldn't quite identify. She opened her mouth to ask him about his thoughts when his demeanor suddenly changed. His smile returned and he gave her a quick, one armed hug.

"But, you know," he said, his arm returning to his side, "it was probably best that I left. I'd hate for you to have left Paul when you saw how good I looked in a suit."

His comment caught her off guard. It seemed to her that he was implying circumstances might have been changed had he decided not to leave. Did this mean he had been romantically interested in her all those years ago? Their bond had always been close, but was he trying to tell her that there was something else lying dormant during that time? Something that had remained unspoken between them? Could her severe heartbreak that had been caused because of his departure _actually be_ heartbreak and not just disappointment? That idea seemed a little farfetched in her opinion, but the niggling doubt remained at the forefront of her mind. To try and suppress the long-forgotten feelings that now seemed to be raging towards the surface, Elizabeth allowed snarky comments to hide her confusion.

"It takes more than a pretty face to deter me away from someone I love."

Will laughed nervously. "Since when?"

"I've never been lured away by pretty boys."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and Elizabeth sighed. "Okay, maybe I have, but never when I didn't want to be."

"If I didn't know you better, I might think that you were a loose woman."

"And why is that?"

"It sounds like you're insinuating that you went home with your fair share of young men."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago, and you know that it wasn't _that_ many. It's not as if you were more innocent than I was."

"I never tried to hide it," he shrugged.

"That's because you never had to."

"What are you on about? It's not as if you hid the fact you were shagging."

Her eyebrows shot into the air. "Oh, yes I did! From my parents. Especially Daddy."

"So they're nonethewiser are they?"

"I'm an angel in their eyes, Will. And my dear brother isn't aware of the extent – or number – of my exploits at university, and I'm perfectly content to keep it that way. Can you imagine the torture he would have put me through?"

"Fair enough. I can understand wanting to keep that sort of thing away from him."

She smirked. "Are you speaking from experience? Does he have a little information on you?"

"Ha! He knows too much!"

"And how much of your history is too much?"

"Now, is that a proper conversation for a first date?"

"I think we might have surpassed the first impressions and getting-to-know one another part already."

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence until Elizabeth spoke again. "When was your last first date?"

Will scrunched his face in thought. "Well, the last girlfriend of mine was with me while I was in Kenya. She worked on the team as an assistant to the producer, and since there aren't a lot of places in the African Savanna to take a girl on a date, we mostly hung around our camp. Technically, I suppose, our first date was in her tent as we ate dinner one evening."

"What happened?"

"We got back to London, and she was immediately assigned to another international project, and…we just decided we weren't interested in maintaining a long distance relationship."

"Wow. That seems rather easy."

He shrugged. "It sort of was. I don't think it was ever serious to begin with. I mean, we were both in our late twenties – the youngest on the crew by far. And I suppose loneliness brought us together."

Elizabeth nodded knowingly and deadpanned, "She was your fuck buddy."

Will placed a hand over his heart as he slid his glasses to the top of his head and gave a mock gasp. "You make it sound so cheap! I'm wounded."

"And you act so surprised!" she laughed, mirroring his movements, allowing her sunglasses to hold back her hair.

"Hey, it's not as if you've not had your own shagging mate."

"Not since I was in university! I, unlike you, have matured and can go on dates without having a hump."

"Well it's a good thing you're not expecting a shag from me because I find sex on first dates to be a bit crude."

"That's too bad, innit?"

Will laughed. "So, what are you going to tell Emma when she asks what you did today?"

"I suppose I'll just tell her that you and I came here."

"That her mum went on a date?" he asked, timidly taking her hand in his.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the girlish giggle that escaped or the wild fluttering sensation she felt inside. "I don't know. I've never had to explain dates to her before."

"You never told her about your others?"

She shook her head. "I've never had to because they never got past one or two. And she didn't know who they were…Actually, I think I may break her heart if I tell her we went out. I think she fancies marrying you one day."

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint her," he said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "but I think she's a bit too young for me."

Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off his mouth. "She'll be devastated for sure."

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was a small, slow kiss. When it ended, he looked into her eyes and smiled a little. At first, he appeared a bit confused, but after a few seconds, Will gave a short laugh, and Elizabeth became flustered. "I've not…I mean, not since Paul – "

He didn't let her finish before he kissed her, this time bringing his hands to her face and moving closer to her body. Elizabeth placed her hands underneath his arms, holding him in place. The intimate feeling was familiar, but at the same time so different. She sank into him, clutching his arms when she deepened their kiss. Her excitement grew when he responded enthusiastically, and she realized then, just how much sexual tension had remained dormant between the two of them. Showing such public displays of affection was so unlike Will, but she couldn't care less at the moment. She almost whimpered when he pulled away.

"I suppose telling Emma you snogged me senseless is out of the question," he said.

"Mmm."

He kissed her again, but Elizabeth suddenly remembered something important and pulled away, glancing at her watch.

"Emma."

"Wha–?"

"It's time for me to leave to pick her up from school. I'm sorry."

"No problem. We wouldn't want her wondering where you are."

He stood, and they walked briskly back to his car. When they were back on Marine Drive, Elizabeth said, "I had a lot of fun this afternoon. Thank you for taking me…I…"

"What?"

Elizabeth held his hand in hers. "I wish we didn't have to end this."

He considered her thought for a moment and replied, "Are you busy tonight?"

"I have to stay at home with Emma."

Will squeezed her hand. "Could you find a babysitter?"

"I don't know…"

"What about your parents?"

"She has to go to school tomorrow. They wouldn't be able to take her because they're too far away."

"Call Andy. I'll call him, if you want."

"He might be available. I don't know if he has to work tomorrow…"

When they stopped at a traffic light, Will kissed her and spoke softly. "If you can find someone to stay with Emma, I can promise you that you'll not regret it."

* * *

"_Please_, Andy." Elizabeth knew she was whining now, but she couldn't control it.

"Why is it so important that I watch her tonight? It's Monday for Christ's sake."

"Because…" she whispered, not wanting her daughter to overhear, "I _really_ want to continue my date with Will."

There was a pause on the other side. "Your _what_?!?"

"We went out this afternoon, and it went really well, and I'd really like to – "

"Oh my god! Lizzie! This is hilarious."

"Look, if you'll do this for me, you can stay here until I get back and eat whatever you find in the kitchen, alright?"

There was a pause. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing because I'm off work tomorrow."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Andy."

"Since I worked today, I'll need a shower before I come over."

"That's fine. I'm not supposed to leave until five."

"What, can the sorry sod not be arsed to pick you up?"

"No, I'm…we're going to be at his house."

"Oh ho!"

"Shut up. Take your bloody shower and get over here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was completely ridiculous, but Elizabeth couldn't keep her hands from sweating. She chastised herself for being nervous. It had only been five hours since she had walked along the shoreline with Will, and yet here she was in her car, parked in his driveway, too nervous to walk to his door. She felt extremely silly. That afternoon had been very relaxed, and Elizabeth had settled into the natural comfortableness of being in his company. The fact that she was so anxious puzzled her, and her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tightly. She looked from her hands to his front door and took a deep breath.

Earlier, Elizabeth had scoured her closet for the perfect outfit and settled upon a simple, sleek black halter top dress she'd worn once to a retirement dinner for one of the teachers who worked at the nursery school. Despite it leaving her upper back exposed, she still wondered whether it was too formal, and Andy's arrival to her house had only added to her doubts.

_Elizabeth had just finished applying her makeup and was getting Emma settled for dinner when Andy walked through their door and shouted his greeting. She set her daughter's plate on the table and called her brother into the kitchen. When he turned the corner, his surprise was evident on his face._

"_Look at you!"_

_Emma exclaimed, "Mommy's pretty!"_

_Elizabeth smiled and ran a hand over her daughter's hair._

"_I thought you were going to his house!" Andy said._

"_I am. We're not going out. I just wanted to look nice is all."_

_A sly grin spread across his face. "You're looking rather fit for a house visit. It would appear that you're dressed up for something special, Sis."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Seems to me that you're not so subtly planning to get it on tonight."_

_Elizabeth quickly covered Emma's ears and glared at her brother. "Can we not talk about this in front of her?"_

_He smiled and shrugged nonchalantly as he walked back to the front room. Elizabeth followed closely behind him. When they were far enough from her daughter, she smacked Andy's arm._

"_Ow!"_

"_Don't say things like that in front of Emma!"_

"_She doesn't know what I'm talking about, Liz! She's just a kid."_

"_She's smarter than you think."_

_He nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. She probably already knows you're going in for a bonk."_

_Elizabeth lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. "That is _not_ what we're doing tonight."_

"_There's no shame in it, Lizzie. The first time can be awkward, yeh? But hopefully it will release some of that tens–"_

"_Oh, shut it Andy."_

_Elizabeth left him to kiss Emma goodbye. When she returned, she spoke quickly. "Thanks again for coming over on short notice. Emma's had her bath, so she'll be ready for bed in about three and a half hours, alright?"_

"_You planning to stay at his house all night?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. Emma has school in the morning, and I've got to work."_

"_Good luck, Lizzie. Although, with that dress, I doubt you'll need any luck."_

"_Piss off."_

Ultimately, Elizabeth decided that Andy's prodding had created her unnecessary anxiety. After another deep breath, she opened her car door and began walking towards his house. The click of her heels against the wooden porch sounded entirely too loud, and she could feel the creep of self-consciousness begin to make its way into her mind, but Elizabeth squashed it as she knocked on his door, forcing it out of her thoughts.

Just before she attempted to announce her arrival once more, Will opened the door. His expression was one of shock. His eyes were wide, and a slight smile raised the corners of his mouth as he tried to search for words. "Wow, I…Elizabeth, you…wow."

He stepped aside to allow her access to his front room. She smiled and admired his stylish button up shirt and slacks. His wardrobe was casual, but she noticed that no matter what he wore, he always looked smartly dressed, and tonight was no exception.

"You're looking well bing bing, Mr. Turner."

Will laughed and kissed her politely on the cheek, "I've got dinner ready for you."

He motioned for her to make her way to the dining room, and she followed without complaint. The table had been set with everything they needed, and the food smelled wonderful. Each plate was already filled with the steamed chicken and vegetables Will had prepared. He pulled her chair to help her sit and took his seat across from her. As Elizabeth folded her napkin on her lap, Will poured wine into both of their glasses. Neither needed much coaxing to start eating, and before long both plates were empty. Though she tried to help clear the table, he insisted she sit still. In a few minutes' time, the table was clean, and Elizabeth felt her nervousness return unexpectedly. To combat it, she began rambling about everything that came to mind: work, Emma, his cooking. Will listened politely, but the longer she talked, the more thoughtful Will looked. After a few minutes, Elizabeth allowed her curiosity to finally get the better of her.

"Am I becoming nonsensical?"

Instead of answering, he asked. "How do you feel tonight?"

Her brow furrowed. "Curious?"

He laughed. "No, I mean…Follow me."

Elizabeth did as she was told and walked behind him. He led her to the back of the house and stopped in front of the closed door to his study. Then he turned to face her, and for the first time that evening, seemed slightly unsure of what he was going to say.

"Now that I've brought you here, I'm starting to have doubts as to whether this is a stupid idea or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"This afternoon…you said you felt old and frumpy, though I completely disagree with you, and while you were talking I couldn't help but think that you looked so…beautiful. And I thought that…" he trailed off as he twisted his hands. "I thought that I'd try to make you feel…less frumpy?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness and cocked her head to the side. "Go on, then."

He opened the door, and led her into the room. She stopped just inside the door, and Will continued walking to his desk. He opened a side drawer and pulled out his camera. "I thought I'd take a few pictures of you to show you that you're not old and frumpy. If you're not comfortable with it, we can do something else."

"No, this is lovely, really. I think I'd like to have a go."

A loud, relieved sigh forced itself out of his lungs. "Okay. Uh, just…give me one minute."

Elizabeth walked into the room and stood to the side as Will bustled about to get set up. He pulled a tripod from its case and quickly mounted his camera on it. Unsure of where she was supposed to be, she asked, "What do I do?"

"Just stand by my bookshelves. Here, let me position you."

The bookcase was large, stretching from floor to ceiling and nearly covering most of the wall it was built into. There were storage units that started at the floor that were about a meter high. A very small counter rested atop these cabinets and was the foundation for the oak bookshelves above. The shelves were filled with books, trinkets, and photographs from his trip to Tokyo. Will pulled an old tome from the side, opened it, and handed it to her.

"I need you to hold this here," he said, lifting her hands and the book to a level just below her chin, "and tilt your head as if you're reading, but look up at me. Yes, like that." He started walking towards his camera. "Now, I'm just going to start clicking, and I'll direct you as we go, alright?"

She nodded.

"I want you to give me that infamous pout you put on."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Elizabeth."

"This is so bizarre, Will. I feel stupid."

"That's it! Keep doing it."

As the hour passed, he moved her into several places around the room, and tried different expressions and angles to get the best quality picture. Eventually, Elizabeth kicked off her heels and asked for a break. She rested on a plump armchair and watched Will fiddle with his camera.

"Would you let me try taking a few pictures?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "What?"

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands. "I've never had the chance to play with a fancy camera."

"Well, when you put it that way, the answer is no."

"What?"

"Liz, a 'fancy camera' such as this is not meant to be played with."

"Will!" she whined.

"Alright. Come here, then."

Elizabeth jumped out of the chair and carefully took the camera from him. Will showed her how to focus the lens, and she began snapping pictures. She stepped into Will's role and directed him into silly poses across the room. The two giggled and teased each other while the camera continuously clicked away in Elizabeth's hands. Eventually Will removed his shoes and sat in Elizabeth's vacated chair.

"I think I'm through, Liz. I'm going to rest for a bit. You should join me."

"Yeah?"

Will nodded. The playful atmosphere was slowly disappearing, and Elizabeth felt the now familiar tingling sensation make its return.

"The power button is on the right side. Just turn it off, and come over here."

Elizabeth searched for the power button. There were a lot more knobs and buttons than she was used to seeing. She never saw a button labeled "power". It was too embarrassing for her to admit that she had no idea what she was doing, so she pressed a few buttons until the screen went black. She placed the camera on his desk and crossed the room to the chair. When she reached him, Will pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her soundly. Without thinking, Elizabeth allowed her hands to run through his hair while his own crept lower. When she felt them rest on her bum, she pulled away and quirked her eyebrow. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and his hands had not moved.

"What?" he asked.

"Feeling rather bold, are you?"

"You looked amazing. You _still_ look amazing. I can't help myself."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Do you feel young again?"

Sitting straight, she said, "I do feel a bit younger. Can I see the photographs?"

He tsked. "Not yet. I'll have them ready for you in a few days, but not until then."

For a long moment, he stroked her leg while she continued to play with his hair. "Will, this has been a great day for me. Thank you. I've not been able to feel this carefree in a long while."

"I'm glad I could help." His hand moved to her shoulder to pull her closer to him. With gentle pressure, Will turned her body so that she was facing away from him and put his hands on her shoulders. With a firmness she hadn't felt in ages, he began working the muscles underneath his fingers, slowly moving his way from the joint towards the base of her neck and back again. Unnoticed and unwanted tension began to melt away from Elizabeth, and she sighed as he redirected his hands to her neck.

"Oh, god, Will," she said, "I'd forgotten how magical your hands are."

Her choice of words made him laugh. "Magical?"

"Just shut it, and keep going."

Will's hands were very warm against her bare skin, and Elizabeth couldn't help leaning into them when they ventured past her neck and onto her shoulder blades. She hadn't realized how tight her muscles were until he began massaging the knots out of them. His soft humming of an unknown tune was very relaxing, and after closing her eyes, she felt very sleepy. The sound of the zipper on her dress sliding down broke the calm, and Elizabeth felt a chill travel the length of her spine, keeping pace with the zipper. Her pulse quickened, and she turned her head to regard him out of the corner of her eye. He stopped then, and looked at her, licking his lips nervously.

"I thought I'd work your other muscles, but I'll put it back…that is, if you'd rather – "

"No," she interrupted. "Don't stop."

She kept her head turned as he resumed his massage against her back. Will leaned his forehead against the base of her neck as he worked, and his breath blew warm against her skin. It was a struggle for Elizabeth to contain the moans that rose in her throat, especially when his hands moved to stroke her sides. Will spoke, and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're so soft."

"Will…" she started, but when his fingertips found her stomach, she had to remain quiet, lest the suppressed groans be heard. Small circles were drawn on her skin. His fingers drew swirls against her sides and ribs. It became too much when his knuckles finally brushed against the swell of her breast, and the quelled moan could no longer be restrained. The small sound gave Will the push he needed to fully take her breasts in his hands. Elizabeth's head fell against his, and she could feel his lips placing kisses between her shoulder blades. The warmth of his hands hadn't left, and she rested her full weight against him. Feeling emboldened by Will's own bravado, she reached around her neck and lifted the collar of her dress over her head, fully exposing her torso to the chill of the air. Will rolled her nipples between his fingertips as he kissed behind her jaw. Past the point of her embarrassment, Elizabeth made no effort to stop the whimpers that now spilled from her. When she felt his teeth nip the skin of her neck, her back arched into the air.

"Would you think badly of me if I lost the dress?" she asked.

Without speaking, Will stood them up and pushed the dress from her hips onto the floor. Before she could step away from the material he had her turned towards him and in his arms, and he was now kissing her madly. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back just as uncontrollably. She didn't realize they were moving until she felt the shelf of his bookcase against her bum. He let her slide from his arms to the wooden ledge but did not break their wild kiss. Now that Elizabeth had free use of her hands, she used them to unbutton his shirt. Deciding to skip the feeling of his naked chest beneath her fingers, she moved her attention to his belt. She had to bend her neck to see what she was doing, and Will moved his lips back to her neck. It wasn't long before the belt had been undone, and the two began a race to remove trousers and knickers. Will won and immediately thrust two fingers inside her. Elizabeth hadn't expected him to move so quickly and was taken by surprise as he curled them within. Her legs returned to his waist, and incoherent sentences flew from her mouth. His thumb worked its own magic, forcing Elizabeth to grip his shoulders to prevent herself from sliding to the floor.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck. Oh god, Will. Will, Will, Will…"

A loud cry and a tense body announced the arrival of Elizabeth's orgasm. Will's free arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor as her body jerked against his hand. When it was over, her breathing remained heavy, and he said, "Jesus, Elizabeth, it wasn't thirty seconds before you came. You were wound tight, you were."

Without opening her eyes, she replied, "Apparently."

As she was still recovering, Will lifted her into his arms and kissed her softly. She relaxed into him and wrapped her legs around him once again. She finally felt the satisfying warmth radiating from his chest pressed against her own. He continued kissing her as he walked from the room and made his way towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to have you properly," he whispered, now climbing the stairs, "in bed."

His pace quickened when Elizabeth licked the shell of his ear, and in seconds they were on his bed. Somewhere along the way, Will had lost the rest of his clothes and now rested himself over her smaller frame. His mouth resumed its place against her neck, and for the first time that evening, Elizabeth was very aware of his erection. He was slowly rubbing it against her clit, and her nails dug deep into the skin of his shoulders. Once again losing all sense of self-control, she pleaded with Will to stop his teasing. He finally slid deep inside of her, but resumed his slow strokes.

"Will, please! I don't want soft and slow…I need – "

He gave up on his attempts to torture her when she begged and started thrusting with a renewed furor. His new course of action visibly pleased Elizabeth, and she clung to him tightly. Elizabeth couldn't explain the deep need for contact that had suddenly emerged within her. She had no idea that such a longing for sex had rested dormant for so long and was amazed at how quickly it had appeared when Will ignited the spark. There was nothing gentle or meek about the sex they were having. It was raucous and wild. Elizabeth couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be something in Will that made him act as if he needed this as badly as she did.

"I…missed you…," he said roughly and then, almost desperately, added, "so much."

She kissed him hard, sucking his tongue into her mouth. She didn't expect to feel the building sensation of another orgasm, but as she kissed him, it grew faster and faster until it exploded within her, and she cried out once again. The convulsions rocked her body harder than those in Will's study, and when she finally became aware of her surroundings, Will had collapsed on top of her, signaling the arrival of his own climax.

Both were sweating heavily as they lay together, and they were thankful for the cooler air around them. When his breathing slowed, Will moved to her side, and they both turned to face one another. He pulled the bedcovers over them, and Elizabeth brushed his hair away from his face.

"From the looks of it, it would seem that you were wound pretty tight yourself," she mused.

"What can I say? You're amazing. Always have been, really."

"So I'm not crude, then?"

"What are you on about?"

She scrunched her face as she thought. "What was it you told me? I believe you said, _'I find sex on first dates to be a bit crude'_?"

Will laughed and pulled her closer. "I suppose that would make me just as guilty as you."

"So what does all this mean?"

"Hmm?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. His heart was beating strongly within, and the sound made her feel safe and secure, as it always had. "Is this it for us?"

"I hope not!"

"I don't want it to be either."

"What do you want, then?"

She turned so that her chin was against his chest, and she could see straight into his eyes. "I want to keep you around."

"Well, love, after what you've done tonight, it would be next to impossible to get rid of me."

* * *

**A/N: This is the last completed update I have, so it may be awhile before I can update again. I apologize for the wait for this one, but thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There wasn't anything in particular that caused Elizabeth to wake. The room was still dark, but there were only two hours before the sun was set to rise according to the clock on Will's bedside table. When her sleepy brain processed the time, she sat up quickly and swore. She was supposed to have been home hours ago, and there was no telling what her brother would do when she finally got there.

"Will! Will, wake up."

A low grunt signaled Will's arrival into consciousness.

"We've overslept."

He lifted his head and squinted at the same clock she had just consulted. It was apparent that he wasn't quite as alert as Elizabeth when he rubbed his face sleepily and yawned.

"Will, I've got to go. I didn't intend to stay so late."

As she stood, he sat up and asked, "Do you have to go already?"

Elizabeth walked around the bed and pulled him to his feet. "Andy was supposed to stay for a few hours. I don't really trust him to have Emma ready in time for school."

"Good point."

Both walked naked through the house to find their discarded clothing from the previous evening. Luckily for Elizabeth, she found all of hers in a heap in the study. Unsurprisingly, her dress was badly wrinkled, but there was no time to iron it. When she looked around for Will, she saw that he had found a pair of sleep pants from somewhere in the house, making it clear that he was going straight back to bed as soon as she left. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at his disheveled appearance and knew that she probably looked just as bad, if not worse. Will walked her to his front door and wrapped her in his arms.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," he mumbled into her hair.

"I'll call you later this evening. Next time we'll schedule around my work hours, yeh?"

"I'm just happy you want a next time," he said.

Her eyes softened, and she stroked his cheek. "Oh, Will, how could I not? I can't remember the last time I've felt so happy."

"Or satisfied?"

"Or satisfied," she agreed. Then he kissed her. It was gentler and less frantic than any the two shared the night before, and Elizabeth had to force herself to end it before she became too caught up and got further behind schedule.

Will stood in his doorway and watched her as she climbed into her car and waved as she turned the key in the ignition. He was grinning madly at her, and she couldn't help but return his smile, feeling absolutely ridiculous but not caring in the least. She was happy, and there wasn't anything that could spoil the feeling. Before long, Elizabeth was speeding her way back to her own home, already thinking about how she was going to avoid her brother's annoying questions. She decided to sneak into the house as quietly as possible and do her best to change into her sleeping clothes without him noticing. She supposed he would probably be asleep when she walked in, which would give her the perfect excuse as to why she "didn't wake him earlier". Elizabeth wanted to give the impression she'd already been home for hours. That would be the easiest way to avoid any awkward explanations to his prodding inquiries. All she would have to do to solidify her alibi was keep the stupid grin off her face long enough for Andy to leave.

She'd had an unbelievable evening, and although she was eager to keep most of the details to herself for the time being, Elizabeth also couldn't wait to tell Karen, one of her close friends at work, about her date. She had been one of the few people who never pressed Elizabeth for details about her life. Perhaps this was because they had been close since Elizabeth began working at the nursery three years prior, and the two already knew so much about the other. Karen had been Emma's first teacher and was the one to recommend that Elizabeth be moved from her volunteer position and hired on as a part-time aide. Since that time, Elizabeth worked closely with her and was always grateful to have a friend she could see every day. Apart from her family, Karen had been the most supportive to Elizabeth when Paul died, and Elizabeth knew that she would be excited to hear about Will.

Because of the lack of traffic on the road, it took less than fifteen minutes for Elizabeth to make it home. Before unlocking the door, she removed her heels to prevent the loud clicks that would echo across the hardwood floors of the entry. When the front door creaked as she opened it, she realized she should have gone through the kitchen in order to avoid the front room because she could see Andy's legs stretched across her sofa. The television was on, but the sound had been turned down. It was very quiet in the house, and in order for her to make it to her bedroom to change, she would have to walk right past her sleeping brother. Despite his size, Andy had always been a light sleeper, and she would have to trek carefully across the floor. She didn't make it into the room before Andy spoke.

"I knew it."

Elizabeth paused at the door. "Knew what?"

Andy sat up to face her with glee plastered all across his face. "I have to admit didn't expect it to be this morning, but I knew you'd be taking the infamous walk of shame soon."

"Piss off. You don't know what you're talking about," she said, walking into the room and trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

The smug look on his face didn't disappear. "Oh, really? What did you do that kept you out so late, then?"

A wide grin slid onto her face, despite her attempts to stop it. "When I arrived, Will already had dinner prepared. We ate, and then he showed me a few things his camera could do, and we just pissed around taking pictures for a few hours."

"Naked pictures?"

"Do you always have to be so vulgar?"

Andy ignored her question. "What else did you do?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "That's it. We fell asleep, and I came straight home when I realized what time it was."

"Don't try to play it off so quick, Sis," he scoffed. "That dress of yours is a dead giveaway."

"I fell asleep on his couch, you prat. Of course it's going to be wrinkled."

"Perhaps, but that mark on your neck bears witness to your guilt."

Elizabeth spun around to a mirror hanging over the mantle. There was an enormous bruise as wide as a fifty pence piece, and almost twice as long. Instinctively, her hand flew towards the mark to cover it, but it was useless. Andy had already seen it, and she could see him in the mirror shaking with silent laughter at her reaction. She turned back towards her brother, with her hand still covering her neck and spat, "Why are you laughing? You've had worse."

"True, but I never denied shagging the bird what gave it to me, did I?"

"Will and I didn't sh–"

"Oh, come off it, Liz. You two fucked. It's natural! No shame in it, is there?"

Unable to think of another defense, Elizabeth just glared at him. In the passing silence, his smirk never left his face. After a few seconds, he asked, "Was it good?"

There was no hesitation from Elizabeth when she chucked her shoes in Andy's direction. "That's none of your damn business!"

He caught them easily, but his eyes were wide. "You really did shag him, then? No shit?"

"I swear to god, if you wake Emma – " she threatened.

Andy lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper, "No shit?"

Elizabeth turned back towards the mirror to examine the bruise more closely. "I thought you'd already figured that one out, Sherlock."

"I was just taking the piss. I didn't honestly think that you and him would…I mean, honestly!"

She turned and looked at him incredulously. "Is it so surprising that I got in a good shag? Is it that unbelievable?"

"A little. I mean, yeah, you could have shagged anyone, but it was Will."

"What are you on about? I _told_ you I fancied him ages ago, Andy."

"I didn't think it would last."

"What?"

"I thought it was just that: you just _fancied_ him. I didn't know you meant you wanted to jump his bones!"

"What am I going to do about this mark, Andy?" she whined, ignoring his last statement. "I've got to be at work in a few hours!"

A frown had replaced his bewildered stare. He looked very much like her overprotective older brother from years past and even more like their father. There was a pause as he regarded her, and then he took her hand to lead her into the kitchen. Andy rifled through her silverware drawer until he found a large spoon and placed it in the freezer.

"What are y–"

"You said it yourself, Liz. I've been in my fair share of these situations. I think I can help you handle something as small as this bruise."

"Small?! What the hell kind of love bites have you dealt with?"

"You've got makeup, I imagine?"

"Yes, but this too dark."

"That's why we're going to use the spoon and this," he said, handing over a small battery he took from the television remote, "to help you lighten the color. Just rub this on it until the spoon gets cold enough, and we'll massage that in there too. With just enough luck, we'll break up some of that blood."

"This is ridiculous."

"Just try it."

"Is the battery going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

Elizabeth clutched it to her chest. "No."

He smiled knowingly. "Then it helps."

She started rubbing small circles around the area, and Andy continued to watch her until Elizabeth asked, "What?"

"Will Turner? Really?"

Her eyes rolled dangerously far in the back of her head. "Not this again."

"I mean, it's Will. What in the hell possessed you and him to…I mean…we've known him for years, but he's just…so…Will! Really, Elizabeth? Will?"

"What the fuck is wrong with Will?" she snapped.

"He's a close mate of mine, he is. Yours too, for that matter. I just never thought that…I mean, I don't even know what to say. I never expected…You and Will?"

"Don't act surprised. It's not like it was the first time."

The silence in the room was deafening. Elizabeth realized her mistake too late to retract or cover up what she had just let slip. In a split second, comprehension dawned across Andy's face and contorted into an expression of mixed outrage and confusion. His voice, however, was very quiet when he spoke. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, Andy. Forget it."

"You and Will hooked up before? When was this?"

"That's not what I said – "

"Not in those words, but that's what you meant, Elizabeth Collins. What is this?"

"Do you think the spoon is cold enough now?" she asked and reached for the freezer. Andy slammed his hand against the door.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not avoiding this issue, dear sister. You have to explain this one to me."

"I don't _have_ to explain _anything_. This is none of your business. It was a long time ago and has nothing to do with _you_ or anyone else. Why do you even care?"

"I have the right to be upset with any bloke who boned my sister!"

"You didn't seem that upset when I called you about our date yesterday."

"Yeah, but…I didn't think you were SERIOUS!"

"Shh! Lower your voice!" she hissed and looked towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Convinced that Emma was still sound asleep, Elizabeth added, "Did you think we were just going out for giggles?"

"Well, yeah. You know, friend stuff."

She shook her head at him as she shoved his hand out of the way and opened the freezer to remove the spoon, then rocked it back and forth over her neck. "Look, I really appreciate you staying here with Emma, and I'm really sorry I stayed at Will's for so long."

"You still haven't told me abou–"

"Andy, I have to get Emma ready for school soon."

"So make it quick. Tell me!"

"What kind of brother wants to hear the details about his sister's sex life?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I didn't ask for details! I just want to know when this," he motioned in the air with his hands, "_thing_ between you two got started. I didn't know you dated."

"We didn't."

"Oh ho! So you fu–"

Elizabeth cut him off before he could finish. "We hooked up a few times in uni. That was it. It wasn't serious, and all of it can be attributed to a large consumption of booze and us being totally shitfaced when it happened."

"A few times?"

"Andy…" she whined.

"Define 'a few' and I'll leave you alone."

"Promise?"

He placed his left hand over his heart while raising his right in the air.

"Swear to me you won't take the piss."

"I promise," he said with his hand still over his heart.

"I honestly don't remember the exact count, but it wasn't all at once…just over a few years. And it didn't continue when he left uni."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

She shrugged.

"So where did all this occur, then?"

"Your sudden interest in my sex life is very disturbing."

"What can I say? The story is sordid and captivating."

"Fuck you."

Andy laughed. "Come on, Liz. Just tell me, and I'll drop it."

Elizabeth set the spoon in the sink and considered whether she wanted to divulge the rest of her story. Despite her better judgment, she gave in to his request. "I remember being at a pub once. Otherwise it was at various parties or my place."

"Are you _serious_? You called him over?"

Elizabeth scowled. "You need to stop acting so fucking surprised all the time."

Andy laughed. "Never in my life would I have imagined that Elizabeth – my little sister – would have her own personal boy toy," he said, opening her refrigerator to look for food. "and even more unbelievable than that…it was Will Turner!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you have something to do today?"

Andy looked at her and took a large bite out of an apple. "Nope."

"Well, you can't stay here. Why don't you find Jim and do something stupid with him?"

This time it was Andy's turn to roll his eyes. "Jack. His name is Jack, and I can't because he's on the boat today." He remained thoughtful for a few seconds as he took another bite. Suddenly, he grinned. "I think I'll visit Will's studio today."

"You can't tell him I told you about us!"

"Why not?"

"Andy, please!"

"I just want to ta–"

"No, Andy."

He sighed heavily. "Jesus, Liz. Being your brother is no fun at all."

**

* * *

A/N: I don't think I'll have anything ready before the summer. I hope this is enough to please everyone until then...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A little over a month had passed since Elizabeth's first date with Will. A peaceful contentment had settled over her life, which was exciting but also highly convenient. Summer holiday would start in a few weeks, which meant that the Swann's anniversary celebration was just around the corner. Emma's birthday would follow immediately afterward, and the girl had already started planning her party, though the theme had changed several times just within the past week. Despite the busy schedule ahead of her, Elizabeth's enthusiasm continued to bubble and was noticeable to everyone around her. The most observant was her good friend Karen, who had joined her for a Saturday afternoon playground date in a park near Karen's home.

"Stop smiling so much. Just looking at you makes my face hurt," Karen teased.

"You should smile more then," Elizabeth shot back.

Her friend's eyebrows rose. "Oh, you're a cheeky monkey today. Looks like those two boys you hang around with are bad influences."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Andy has always been a bad influence."

"Truer words were never spoken," Karen observed as she rummaged through the lunch bag for sandwiches.

"Where's Felix? I thought he was coming along with you."

Karen sighed. "He got called into work this morning. Apparently one of his constables lost a bit of paperwork, and he had to go sort out the mess."

"It sounds like the work of a sergeant is a lot less exciting."

Karen shrugged. "I think he likes being in charge. Makes me feel better knowing he's spending just a little less time on the streets."

Elizabeth called the two children to the table, and the four of them sat down for lunch. The kids were so excited about going back to play that the women had to remind them to eat slowly lest they choke on their food. After a few minutes, Elizabeth received a call from Will.

"Hello?"

His voice was lowered as if he were hiding from someone. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't made it to the park. This wedding shoot is still in the studio."

"I can barely hear you. What's going on?" she asked.

"The bride from hell has been let loose. One of the groomsmen showed up completely tanked, and it's been chaos ever since. I'm taking a secret break from the madness."

"Sounds bad."

"That's putting it lightly," he said, his voice grim. "I've got to go, but I promise I'll make it over to your place tonight. Tell Karen and the kids I said hello."

"I will," she promised and then hung up. "Will's trapped at the studio with a bride from _you-know-where_," she said, careful to avoid vulgar language.

"But Will was supposed to push me on the swings!" Emma cried.

Elizabeth reached over to smooth her hair. "I'm sorry, poppet. He won't be able to make it this time, but he said he'd be over tonight."

"But he _promised_!" she whined.

Karen's son, Oliver, piped in. "I'll push you on the swings, Emma!"

It only took about two seconds of consideration before she forgot all about Will and cheerfully exclaimed, "Okay!" before running off with him.

"Look at those two," Karen remarked. "They're completely taken with one another aren't they?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Emma says he's her boyfriend."

Karen's eyebrows rose once again. "Does she now? That's adorable. Gave up on Will, did she?"

"It didn't take long for Emma to figure out something was different between the two of us," she explained.

"What's this?" Karen asked. "You never told her you were dating?"

"I was waiting for the opportune moment," she explained. "She just beat me to it, is all."

Karen leaned in eagerly. "What happened?"

"Will was over, and we were watching _Aladdin_, and she…figured it out."

Elizabeth's friend scoffed. "That's it? What, did she catch you in a compromising position?"

"What? No! We were watching a Disney movie!"

Karen continued smirking at her. "Um, Lizzie, have you ever watched a Disney movie? I mean, _really_ watched it? Like…watched it with your adult eyes open?"

"Will had his arm around me. We might have been holding hands. I can't remember. She just asked if I was his girlfriend, and we told her the truth," Elizabeth continued, ignoring Karen's sarcastic remark.

Karen smiled and took a sip of her water. "That makes more sense, then."

"Honestly, Karen. I wouldn't do something scandalous in front of my daughter. Besides," she added, "Will and I haven't..."

"You are such a liar, Elizabeth! You _told_ me that you and Will – "

"I just meant that we haven't been intimate lately," Elizabeth interrupted.

"It was that bad, huh?" Karen asked sympathetically, patting Elizabeth on the hand.

"No, it was wonderful."

"Then why haven– "

"Because," Elizabeth interjected, "I just don't want to rush things."

"You didn't exactly start things slowly, you know," she observed, laughing.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know but given our history, I don't want to mess this up."

Karen clicked her fingernail against her cup nonchalantly and peered up to regard her friend. Pursing her lips, she finally she asked, "What sort of history?"

"Well, we've been friends for years, of course. That lasted through uni, and…"

"And?" She prompted, leaning forward.

"And we might have had a few romps while there," she admitted reluctantly. Within the month she had divulged a closely kept secret to two of the people closest to her, and she had no idea why.

"Shut up! Elizabeth!" Karen exclaimed. It was obvious she was one second away from losing herself in a fit of giggles.

Elizabeth sighed. "You and Andy must have been separated at birth, what with the way you two love laughing at me."

"You told Andy before you told me?" she asked, pretending to be insulted.

"It sort of slipped out," Elizabeth shrugged.

"This is just…a cock-up. I can't believe you never told me until now."

"What does it matter?" Elizabeth asked. "It's like I told Andy, it usually happened while we were pissed."

"Pfft, no shame there!" Karen assured. She leaned even closer, her eyes on fire with all of this juicy information. "He's quite fit, you know. I'd've done the same, I would've. But I mean, _awkward_, right? Like, after?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. It was true that the morning after the first encounter had been a little bizarre, but the two had laughed it off, attributing it to being too trolleyed the night before and gone about their business of the day. And despite having it off multiple times, Elizabeth never noticed any embarrassment between them with the exception of the last few times they were together.

"Personally, I never felt weird about it, but there were a few times I would wonder about Will. After the last few…_encounters_ he seemed more withdrawn," she confessed.

"You never asked him about it?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "I never really thought about it. Once I tried talking to him, but he didn't seem interested."

"What did you say?"

"I just asked him how he felt, and whether we were ruining our friendship. I didn't feel that way, but I thought he was starting to get uncomfortable about it."

Karen looked sad. "It sounds like it was…uncomfortable, I mean."

Elizabeth's heart sank. "I was afraid of that. He never confirmed it."

"So, did your relationship suffer because of the…sex?" she asked, like the word tasted strange in her mouth.

"We didn't spend as much time together once Paul and I got serious, but I never considered why. And then when we were getting married…" she trailed off, pausing to think about something that had never occurred to her before. "Karen, do you think he left Brighton because of what we did?"

The young woman looked very hesitant to answer the question. "Look, Elizabeth, I'm not saying he did or didn't, but – "

"You think he did."

"I'm not saying that," she argued, "but I have to say—if it bothers you, talk to him about it."

At that moment, Emma ran up to them and exclaimed, "I'm thirsty!"

Elizabeth opened the bag to look for something to give her daughter. While she looked, Karen spoke. "Emma, your mum tells me that you've got a boyfriend."

"Yeah," she replies, uninterested.

"Who is he?" Karen asked.

"Oliver, and Will is Mum's boyfriend. They kissed."

Karen laughed and looked at Elizabeth. "Huh!" She turned back to Emma. "They really did?"

"Yes," the girl stated factually. "That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

At this moment Oliver ran over, and Elizabeth handed both of them some juice. Then she asked Emma, "Does that mean that you and Oliver kiss?"

Emma replied with a simple, "Yes," while Oliver shouted, "No!" This irritated the small girl, who put her hands on her hips and said, "Yes, you did, Oliver! Because I'm your girlfriend. And _you're_ my boyfriend."

Little Oliver's face reddened, exposing his lie and embarrassment. He looked at his mother and said, "I didn't mean to kiss her. She did it."

Karen ruffled his hair, rolling her eyes. "Oliver, it doesn't matter. Besides, I think it's cute you've got yourself a little girlfriend."

He frowned, and when he finished his juice, he grabbed Emma's hand, leading them back to the swings. Both women spent the rest of the afternoon giggling over the little relationship their children shared.

* * *

That evening, Elizabeth and Emma were joined for dinner by Will and Andy, as well as their friend Jack. Elizabeth didn't know much about the sailor apart from the few instances she'd talked to him in the past. Jack had a rough personality and was utterly despicable at times, but because he was close with Andy and Will, Elizabeth allowed him into her home. He was presently engaged in one of his tall tales.

"And then I said, 'Now we're being followed by rocks. Never heard that before."

The men guffawed at his story, and Emma was shouting over them, "That was not funny, Jack! Your jokes are rubbish!"

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement as she cleared the empty plates from the table. Jack looked impressed with the small girl's candor. "Lizzie, your little tyke has got some bloody wit."

"Jack!" Elizabeth admonished.

"Whot?"

Andy slapped his friend on the back. "Language, mate. Not in front of the baby."

Hearing her uncle call her a baby infuriated Emma. "I'm not a baby. I have a boyfriend, you wanker!"

Will and Jack couldn't contain their mirth. Andy's face was filled with a mixture of astonishment and amusement, but Elizabeth almost dropped the plates she held when she heard her daughter's exclamation. "Emma! Where did you learn to say such things?"

Emma didn't look up from her angry glare with her uncle as she replied, "Jack said it."

The look Elizabeth shot at her brother's friend immediately quelled his laughter. His hands raised in the air to defend himself. "Don't bring me into this."

Before she could scold him, she heard Andy say, "Boyfriend? A two year old is too young for boys!"

"I'm almost six!"

"Who is this boy, then?"

"His name is Oliver."

Andy held a deadpan expression, but Elizabeth knew her brother was only teasing. The argument in front of her was so endearing that she completely forgot about Jack's language lesson. She put the dishes in the sink as the discussion continued.

"Well, you tell this Oliver fellow he's not allowed to take you anywhere until I talk to him."

Emma's demeanor was still serious. "He can't take me places, Andy. We're in primary."

"When he turns seventeen, you tell him to call me," he said as he ruffled her hair. "I need to lay down some rules. Rule number one: no kissing."

Elizabeth had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when her daughter dramatically rolled her eyes and replied in a teenager-like voice, "We already did."

This time, Andy looked genuinely shocked. "You what?"

Emma didn't answer. She stood and walked down the hallway towards her room and called over her shoulder, "Good night!"

Elizabeth was reminded how very similar she and her daughter behaved as she watched her walk away and the reaction she left behind. When her brother stood to follow her, Elizabeth stopped him.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"I found out this afternoon."

"And you're fine with it?"

Elizabeth was a little surprised that this was upsetting him. "She's not going to stay a little girl forever. This isn't the same as a kiss two teenagers would share. It was innocent."

"Innocent my arse," he muttered.

"Stop being so overprotective," she admonished, leaving the men in the kitchen as she walked towards her daughter's room.

When she looked inside, she discovered that Emma had already changed and was turning down the blanket on her bed. Though invisible to the untrained eye, Elizabeth could see from her expression that the girl was upset.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma didn't look up and answered with a forced, "I'm fine."

"It looks like you're going to sleep early."

"We have to go to Grammy and Poppy's house tomorrow," she answered simply.

Elizabeth watched as she crawled under the blankets and then turned her back to her mother. Elizabeth sat down beside her daughter and stroked her hair. "Are you angry with your uncle?"

Emma responded immediately. "Yes."

"The thing you have to understand about your Uncle Andy," she explained, "is that he cares very deeply about his family, which also makes him do dumb things sometimes."

The girl turned over, and the pout on her face was an uncanny resemblance to Elizabeth's. "He treats me like a baby."

"Just between the two of us, I think he's a little scared."

"Why would Andy be scared?" she asked, clearly confused.

"He's not ready for you to grow up. He's probably scared that you'll forget all about him when you're older."

Emma's face relaxed from its stern expression and a small smile appeared. "He's off his rocker."

Elizabeth kissed her forehead. "Just let him know every once in a while that you still remember him, okay?"

The young girl nodded, and the two said their goodnights. Elizabeth closed Emma's door and thought about her daughter's maturation, and while she wasn't nearly as grown as Emma pretended to be, Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be long before she was sharing real kisses with real boyfriends. As if her mind was emphasizing the point, she suddenly realized that she hadn't been called "Mummy" in a long time. Before any sadness could envelop her, Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen to rejoin the others. She entered the room unnoticed by the three men. All three were standing, but Will looked as if he had just finished washing the dishes. Andy sounded as if he were trying to convince Will to go somewhere.

"Come on, you poofer. You going to stay here and wash the laundry too?"

"That poofer is shagging your sister mate," Jack pointed out.

Will grinned as he dried his hands, but Andy retorted, "Not bloody likely. I've not seen any bruises on her neck lately."

Insulted, Elizabeth interrupted their conversation. "Honestly, will none of you defend my honor?"

Her brother and his friend were dumbstruck, but Will's eyes grew wide as he feebly replied, "I washed the dishes."

Imitating Emma, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good enough, I suppose. Where are these two gits trying to take you?"

"We invited him to the boat," Jack replied and pointed to himself and Andy.

"This late at night?"

Jack's dark eyes bored into hers. "Fishing at night can be extremely rewarding if one knows where to look."

Elizabeth knew from Andy's laugh that Jack's statement was more of a sex joke than fishing advice, but Will declined the offer before she could lecture either of them.

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself, mate, but if you change your mind," he said, his eyes darting to Elizabeth, "give me a call."

Elizabeth ushered the two of them out of her house quickly and then returned to help Will put away the clean dishes. She told him about her conversation with Emma, and how she felt the same as Andy – that she wasn't quite ready for Emma to be as old as she was. Will pulled her into a hug.

"There's no way she could forget you," he assured her.

"I know," she sighed, "but I know what I was like as a teenager, and I just have this feeling she is going to be exactly like me."

"Hmm. I can see where that will be a problem."

Elizabeth smacked his arm. "That's not very encouraging."

Will laughed and kissed the top of her head. "She'll be fine, especially with you there to show her what to do and what mistakes to avoid."

Hearing him say the word "mistakes" reminded Elizabeth of her conversation with Karen earlier that day, and she decided to ask him about the reasons he left Brighton.

"It's funny you should mention mistakes, and I know this is going to sound like it's coming out of nowhere, but earlier today I starting thinking about our time spent together in uni."

"Yeah?"

"I never considered any of the consequences before."

Will stepped back to look at her, and she could tell he had no idea what she was talking about. "Consequences of what?"

"All those times we had it off."

"Oh."

There was a strange silence, and Elizabeth knew he was trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. She decided to explain a little further.

"At first it seemed harmless because we always fell back into normal routine afterward, and none of our friends knew. Both of us continued to date other people, and it just seemed like something we did when neither of us had any real commitments and we needed to just let loose for a few hours. But when I thought about it today, I realized that we probably destroyed more of our friendship than we realized at the time."

"Are you saying you don't feel close to me?"

"No. I'm so glad we've reconnected and that we're together now, but that's just it, Will. We shouldn't have _had_ to reconnect. I feel like the reason we lost our friendship when Paul and I got married–"

"We never lost our friendship," he interrupted.

"But it wasn't the same," she argued.

"I was working out of town. You couldn't expect us to be together as often as we once were."

"But why did you have to go?" she asked.

Will was caught off guard with her question. "I had a contract to honor."

"Why did you sign one so close to my wedding? I wanted you to be there. I thought you wanted to be there."

"Of course I did, Elizabeth, but this wasn't something I could have changed."

"I would have for you had you been in my position."

"That's not fair," he said.

"Maybe it's not," Elizabeth admitted, "and maybe I'm being selfish, but I feel like we made a mistake with our sexual relationship, and it cost me your friendship until recently."

Will didn't respond and looked over her shoulder. She didn't know if she was being completely ridiculous and whether this worry was fabricated by paranoia. She felt terrible for upsetting him and apologized. "I'm sorry."

His voice was quiet when he said, "Me too." Then he sighed and continued, "I probably could have worked around my departure deadline, but in all honesty, I couldn't bring myself to attend your wedding."

The confession was not expected, and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was imagining it. "What?"

He brought his eyes to hers once more. "When I introduced you to Paul, I didn't realize it at the time, but I was falling in love with you."

Elizabeth felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She suspected that the sex they'd shared impacted their friendship in a negative way because it was getting too complicated and that he perhaps felt uncomfortable having sex with his best friend, but she never considered the alternative because she had never felt any of those unspoken emotions. The thought had barely crossed her mind during their first date, but as quickly as it came, it had left.

Will continued, "When your wedding got close, I panicked. I looked for an escape, and the offer to travel with the modeling company was a perfect excuse. I knew it would have hurt you for me to leave without any justification or explanation, and I had hoped that the job offer would be understandable. The night before I left, when it was just you and me spending time together, it finally sunk in that we would never be together the same way, and it hurt too much to try and negotiate a different time to leave Brighton. It's embarrassing to admit that, and even more embarrassing to admit that I cried until I fell asleep, but there it is. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, placing her hands on his face.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear," he explained.

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was."

"You were so happy, and I didn't want to ruin things more than I already had."

Elizabeth held him close. "I can't believe I didn't notice. I'm so sorry, Will."

"Well, now you know. If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't keep these burdens to myself any longer," he said, smiling.

She stood on her toes and kissed him soundly, doing her best to make up for the pain she unknowingly put him through. "I love you," she said.

"I never stopped loving you."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. For the first time, there was nothing rough or hurried in the touches they shared. And despite Will reminding her that they had decided to take the relationship slow, Elizabeth convinced him that occasionally bending the rules was acceptable.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I just barely made the summer deadline...I apologize profusely for the delay in the update. There have been a lot of changes lately, one of which is my return to school. The motivation for this story was also at a standstill for so long, and every time I tried to begin the update process, the writing felt forced. I didn't want to publish something that was not satisfactory. While I'm still not entirely 100% satisfied with this one chapter, I do believe it's going to be easier to finish the story. That is a promise of mine. This story _will_ be finished barring some unexpected sickness or death. I just may not be able to update as frequently as I would like.**

**I do want to send a tremendous thank you to oh-you-pretty-things for encouraging me to not rush things, as well as a huge thank you to williz for helping me do the dialog for this chapter. But most of all, thank you, the reader, for not giving up on this story or me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day of her parents' anniversary party had finally arrived, and Elizabeth felt like every nerve in her body was on end. When her brother walked through the ballroom doors of the New Madeira hotel, Elizabeth was sure that if their parents hadn't already arrived, she would have murdered him.

"Andy, you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" she growled, marching up to him and Jack as they walked toward the stage that had been set up. "The party is going to start in fifteen minutes, and the only thing you had to do for this entire party was be responsible for the music and you can't even – "

Andy turned to face his fuming sister and smiled. "I'm here, right? Just give me three minutes, and everything'll be ready to go. No worries."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to continue her lecture about punctuality when she was interrupted by Emma hugging her legs. A second later, Will's hand rested on her shoulder. "The room looks great Elizabeth," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Deciding it wasn't worth having a meltdown over her brother's tardiness, Elizabeth pointed at him menacingly. "You'd better be glad Emma and Will saved your sorry arse, or you'd be a dead man, Andrew Swann."

Will stooped to pick up Emma and followed Elizabeth as she walked away from her brother, and they sat down at the nearest table. She placed her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Emma reached out from her place in Will's lap and touched her mother's fingers.

"Don't be sad, Mummy."

Elizabeth looked up into her daughter's eyes and smiled. "I'm not, poppet. I'm just catching my breath from running around like a chicken this morning."

Emma laughed. "You're not a chicken, silly."

"I felt like one until you got here," she grinned. "Did you have a good time with Oliver and his family this afternoon?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically as she played with Will's hands on the table. "At first he didn't want to play with me because he said couldn't play with me because I wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but – "

"I thought Oliver _was_ your boyfriend," Elizabeth said.

Emma shrugged. "He only wanted to play dumb boy games, and I told him he couldn't be my boyfriend anymore. But _anyway_," she sighed dramatically, "Oliver said he didn't want to play with me, and that made me mad. But then Will made up a game and tricked Oliver into playing. Then he forgot that I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. And _then_ Miss Karen helped me pick out my dress!" she finished, hopping down from Will's lap and twirling so that her skirt flared at her sides.

"And you look very pretty tonight! Grammy and Poppy will be so impressed," Elizabeth said.

"They already saw me!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the ballroom's door. "Mummy, Oliver is here, can I go play?"

Elizabeth took her daughter's hands in her own to calm her down. "Emma, I want you to remember that this is a grown-ups' party, and you and Oliver need to be on your best behavior. No running around. No rough-housing. And make sure you never leave this room. Do you understand?"

Emma looked like she was about to burst from excitement at the thought of being at a social gathering with so many adults. "Yes, Mummy. I promise."

"Go on, then."

Despite having just promised that she wouldn't run, Emma sprinted towards her friend. Will laughed at her enthusiasm and took Elizabeth's hands. She smiled and thanked him for taking care of Emma that afternoon. He kissed each of her hands and leaned in to kiss her properly across the table.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said.

She shrugged and adjusted his tie. "I will be so glad when tonight is over. I feel so stressed."

"You've done a bloody brilliant job, Elizabeth. Both of your parents are very pleased, I think. Look at them."

Her eyes followed his finger as he pointed to them as they laughed along with a group of their friends. By now, most of the guests had arrived to the delight of her parents. They looked so happy. Elizabeth wondered whether she would be as happy when she reached their age. She looked back at her boyfriend and found him staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. Feeling mildly self-conscious she asked, "What?"

Will shook his head and shrugged. "I could just watch you being you all day."

Before she could respond, Andy's voice rang through the room, "Ladies and gentlemen, let me welcome you as we celebrate the marriage of Weatherby and Helen Swann."

He paused and everyone applauded the couple as they made their way to the center of the room, and Andy continued, "My name is Andy Swann, and the man to my left is the infamous Jack Sparrow. We'll be doing our best to entertain you this evening. So, without further ado, let's get this party started!"

Andy looked to Jack, and Elizabeth could see him counting off the first song of the evening. As Jack strummed his guitar, Andy played the first chords of the song on his piano, and both men began to sing. Elizabeth saw her father lean into her mother and whisper something in her ear. Helen's smile was wide as the two began to dance to the upbeat tempo. Soon, other guests joined the couple. Elizabeth wasn't familiar with the song, but it sounded old enough that she knew it had to have been popular when her parents were young. Her concentration was broken when Emma once again wrapped her small arms around Elizabeth's legs.

"Mummy, Oliver won't dance with me!"

Will leaned over and took Emma's hand. "I think I may have a solution to your problem."

Emma looked curiously at him as he raised her hand and bowed his head. "Emma, may I have this dance?"

She didn't reply. Emma started tugging Will towards the throng of people dancing. Elizabeth smiled at the sight of them and then looked around the room in search of her friend Karen. She finally spotted them across the room sitting in a few of the chairs that had been placed against the wall. As she approached Karen and her husband, Elizabeth had to suppress a laugh when she saw Oliver's pout as he sat between his mother and father.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" she asked.

The boy just tightened his arms around his chest and huffed. Felix ruffled his hair, and Karen tutted, quickly smoothing it back in place.

"He's just upset that Emma didn't want to stay over here," Felix explained.

"Honey, why don't you go out there and dance with her?" Karen asked.

"Because dancing is for girls, Mum," he explained.

"Will is out there," Elizabeth pointed out, "and there are lots of other boys having a good time."

"No. It's dumb."

"Well then," Karen said, "you can just sit here and pout while Emma has all the fun." She stood up and hugged Elizabeth. "Everything is lovely, Elizabeth. You've done such a good job."

"Thank you. And Emma looks so put together. I just want to thank you and Felix for keeping her out of my hair while I tried to throw all this together this afternoon."

"It was nothing," Felix explained. "Will did most of the baby sitting. Karen and I actually had a few hours to ourselves for a while. You wouldn't believe how quiet the house was while they were outside. He's a miracle worker, that one."

The rest of the evening continued without any problems. Elizabeth spent the first couple of hours talking to her parents' guests, most of whom she knew since she was a little girl. Will remained occupied with Emma, who refused to leave the dance floor. Eventually, however, Will finally found an amused Elizabeth who asked why Emma allowed him to leave.

"Oliver finally gave up sitting by himself, and they're out there dancing. I swear she's going a mile a minute. If I had only a fraction of her energy, I could take over the world."

Elizabeth laughed when she saw the two children wiggling to the music. When she noticed Will had loosened his tie and lost his jacket and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I'm telling you, Emma is the Energizer Bunny or something. I'm exhausted."

"Well at least I know you two won't have any trouble sleeping tonight. That's one less thing I'll have to worry about later."

Will kissed her and smirked. "I wouldn't jump to any conclusions yet. I might not be _that_ tired when this is all over."

"Is that so?"

As the song changed, Will nodded and took Elizabeth's hand. "I want to have a least one dance with you tonight, since I am your date and all."

"By all means, Mr. Turner, I'm yours."

Both of them danced ridiculously as Andy and Jack sang their cover of Abba's _Mamma Mia_. Emma giggled at them, and they returned the laughter back at her. Elizabeth could see what a success the party had actually turned out to be, and she felt herself relax for the first time that evening as Will twirled her. Soon the song was over, but before Elizabeth could leave, she heard Andy start to speak again.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves out there. I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge someone who put this entire reception together because let's face it, those of you who know me know full well that I had nothing to do with this. All I do is show up when someone mentions food."

As everyone laughed, Elizabeth groaned and tried to shake her head at Andy, silently asking him to keep the spotlight off of her. He grinned and pointed at her as he said, "The lovely lady responsible for this amazing evening is my sister Elizabeth. Every one of you who know our family know that she is the complete opposite of me in every way, and she is the best sister anyone could hope to have. Elizabeth, you're a wonderful mother and an inspiration to me. I just want to say thank you for putting in all this hard work."

She could feel heat rising from her neck to her cheeks as everyone in the room clapped for her. Helen and Weatherby both walked towards their daughter and hugged her, gathering more applause from their guests.

Andy continued, "And even though it's not from the 70s, I'd like to dedicate this next song to Elizabeth because it's one of her favorites."

When the first chords began to play, Elizabeth met Andy's eyes, and she mouthed _thank you_ as he nodded and began to sing Rosi Golan's _Come Around_. Soon everyone turned their attention away from her as they all started swaying to the soft notes from the piano. Will took Elizabeth in his arms, and the two of them joined the rest of the crowd as they slowly spun in a circle. Neither of them said a word as they danced together. Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Will softly as her brother and his friend harmonized the chorus. She laid her head against Will's shoulder and watched her parents talk quietly as they swayed to the music. As they danced, she remembered her thoughts from earlier that evening when she first saw her parents.

"Do you think it's possible to be as content as Mum and Dad when we're that old?" she asked.

Will answered as he rested his cheek against her forehead, "As long as I'm still with you, I think I'll be the happiest man alive."

Elizabeth hugged him close to her body and smiled into his neck. The two of them stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs. Elizabeth looked up and noticed Emma and Oliver's disappearance only to spot them seconds later. They were sitting with Karen against the wall she had greeted Karen and Felix beside earlier. Nudging Will to get his attention, Elizabeth motioned towards them. As they got closer, Karen held up her finger to her lips, and Elizabeth realized that the two of them were sound asleep, cuddled into each other in the large chairs.

Karen stood to meet them. "I think Felix and I are about to leave. It's getting a little too late for Oliver. He can't keep his eyes open."

"Poor things," Elizabeth whispered. "I wish I could take Emma home right now. It's well past her bedtime."

"Why don't you let us take her home? She and Oliver can have a little sleepover. It would also save us from having to transfer her car seat back to your car from this afternoon."

"Oh, Karen, I'd hate to ask you to – "

"Nonsense," Karen interrupted. "She's welcome over anytime, you know that."

Elizabeth brushed back Emma's hair, gently waking her. The girl raised her fists to rub her eyes and squinted at her mother as Elizabeth cooed, "Hey, poppet. The party's not over yet, but Miss Karen said you could spend the night with Oliver if you don't want to stay here. Would you like that?"

Still groggy from sleep, she nodded. By this time, Felix had joined his wife by her side, and after their quick goodbyes, both he and Karen carried the children through the doors and away from the party. After another hour, most of the guests had also left. Eventually, the only ones remaining besides the hotel cleaners were Elizabeth, Will, Andy, and Jack. Elizabeth walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you for all the music tonight Andy. You too, Jack. It was wonderful."

"Great job, mates," Will agreed, shaking both of their hands.

"Elizabeth, you know I never want to disappoint you. I may not be much, but I'm a decent son and brother," he said as he winked at her.

"I'm not sure if I'd call you decent," she quipped, "but at least you're not much of a tosspot."

"I love you, too."

Jack clapped Will on the shoulder and said, "We're about to head out to the usual spot and grab some drinks. You two in?"

Elizabeth groaned, "God, no, Jack. This party nearly killed me."

"All the more reason to go out," Jack insisted. "Rum might be the cause of some of the world's problems, but it's also the solution to most of them."

"I think we'll have to take a rain cheque, fellas," Will said.

Andy pointed at him and promised to hold him to it. After saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth and Will finally made it back to her car. Will slid into the driver's seat and was able to make it back to his house easily due to the lack of traffic so late in the evening. Despite feeling tired from the party, Elizabeth managed to find enough energy to drag Will up to his bedroom. Before he could throw his coat on a nearby armchair, Elizabeth was pulling him in by his tie and kissing him deeply. After a moment, Will pulled away with an amused expression.

"I thought you were exhausted," he said.

"I am," she agreed and then continued, "that's why I need you to take care of me."

Will's eyebrows rose as she smiled mischievously at him. "I think that can be arranged without a problem."

As she felt him lead her backwards towards the bed, Elizabeth slipped off her shoes. He had her sit down at the edge and knelt in front of her. When his hands slipped underneath her dress and grabbed her knickers, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled at him. Will returned her grin as he slid her knickers over her knees and tossed them across the room. His hands returned to her thighs and pushed her dress over her hips. Realizing what was about to happen, Elizabeth lifted her legs over Will's shoulders and moved her hands behind her for support. Her excitement made him laugh against the inside of her thigh as he kissed his way towards his destination.

Before he let his lips touch her where she wanted, Will looked up at Elizabeth. She was still biting hard on her lip, and he was surprised she hadn't yet drawn blood. The anticipation on her face was adorable, and Will laughed softly. When his warm breath puffed against her skin, Elizabeth's eyes involuntarily closed. Finally deciding that he'd waited long enough, Will poked out his tongue and licked a long line from her entrance to her clit. The initial contact was too much for Elizabeth and her arms collapsed. She fell onto her back and kept her fingers buried in the comforter to prevent hands from pressing his face closer against her. It was obvious that Will was trying to tease, and she was enjoying it too much to try and rush him through it.

Elizabeth moaned quietly as he delicately placed wet kisses between her thighs. It wasn't until she felt his arm moving under her leg that she opened her eyes to watch him. She almost laughed as she saw him trying to reach for his nightstand drawer without stopping his attention on her. He did pause when he finally opened the drawer and looked inside. His brows furrowed for a moment, but he was quick to resume his gentle licking. Elizabeth's head fell back when his lips closed around her clit. "What were you doing?" she asked.

Instead of responding, Will sucked lightly, and Elizabeth suddenly felt very close to her orgasm. As she moaned, he murmured against her skin, "I was looking for a condom. Apparently, we've run out."

When his tongue fluttered against her, Elizabeth finally lost control of her hands, and her fingers wound into his hair. Hoping to delay her release, she took deep breaths, but it wasn't working. She heard Will mumble something, but couldn't make it out. She didn't really care what he said as long as he never stopped, but when he did, she looked up at him incredulously.

"Why'd you stop?"

His eyes glittered with amusement. "I asked whether you were taking anything."

Once again her head fell back against the bed when she felt his tongue enter her. A low whine escaped her as he rendered her speechless for a few seconds before he let up just enough to let her answer. By now, Elizabeth was sure she was incoherent because she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. "You know…I can't…take that shite…it…_oh_…it makes me…_fuck_—fucking crazy."

When he laughed, the vibrations traveled along his lips and tongue. Elizabeth let out a loud, appreciative moan, snapping her head back as she gasped for air. She could feel her legs shaking, and apparently Will could too because he used his hands to gently pry her thighs away from his ears and pushed them so that they were spread wide and her feet were resting on his shoulders.

"I suppose," he said between kisses, "it doesn't matter…I'm sure everything...will be fine."

"That's what you…said last time…_hnnng_…and we can...see what…happened…_oh my god_!"

Her orgasm shook her whole body as her back bowed off the bed. Her hands gripped his hair tight, keeping his face close against her while she tried to regain control of her body. When all of her muscles finally relaxed, Elizabeth was still breathing hard, and her eyes remained closed. Will's voice brought her back to reality and she smiled at him as he spoke.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

His brows were furrowed in confusion, and Elizabeth didn't understand his question. "What?"

"You said something happened the last time. What was that?"

The smile gracing her features slid off quickly, and Elizabeth's chest suddenly became tight at the realization of what she had let slip. A flush that had nothing to do with her recent orgasm crept from her chest onto her neck, and she swallowed hard. She stuttered, trying to feign ignorance, "I don't – I mean, I didn't…What?"

Will rose to his feet and gave her a scrutinizing stare. When he spoke, his voice left no room for excuses, "Elizabeth."

Tears sprung to her eyes. Although she knew eventually this would happen, she was hoping that she could have waited a little longer. "Will, please don't be angry with me."

Comprehension slowly started clouding his eyes, and he shook his head slowly. "Say it, Elizabeth."

As she stood, she smoothed her dress back down. She tried reaching out to hold his hand, but he pulled away from her. "Will, I'm so, so sorry. You're…" she sobbed, "Emma's yours. She's yours, Will. I'm sor—"

"How could you keep that from me?" he yelled, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You have to understand how much pressure I was under! I was days away from my wedding, and I couldn't…Will, we couldn't —"

"We couldn't what?" he demanded but didn't pause for her answer. "Did you tell Paul? Did he know I fucked you before I left? That Emma was never his?"

Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face as she shook her head frantically, desperately wanting to wake up from the nightmare she had jumped into, but she knew it was futile. "I didn't—Will, I didn't. But I think he suspected. He just never —"

"How do you know?" he interrupted. "How do you know she's mine?"

If her heart hadn't already been shattered, the tears forming in his eyes that refused to spill would have certainly crushed it. "I – I sent in a test…without Paul knowing. It...He wasn't a match, and you're the only other —"

A frustrated cry erupted from Will as he brought his fist to the wall of his bedroom. Elizabeth jumped at the outburst, still sobbing. He kept his back to her, letting her cry in silence for a few seconds before speaking. It was so quiet, Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was actually saying something or whether she was imagining it.

"This un-fucking-believable."

"Will —"

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice so calm, it scared her. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? Would you have ever told me if you hadn't just blurted it out tonight?"

She had no excuse, and she knew there wouldn't be an excuse satisfactory enough to make up for her mistake. "I—I don't know what you want me to say."

Will turned back to her, his eyes red and still brimming with unshed tears. "If you make these choices alone…how can I trust you?"

The full implication of his question caused her sobs to begin all over. Elizabeth did her best to reign them back in. She knew all the blame rested on her shoulders and resigned herself to her punishment as she choked out, "You can't."

Without looking back, she fled from his house and into the night.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. School was pretty busy last year, and to be honest, I lost my motivation for this story for a while. I've also recently gone through some intense personal battles.**

**And though most of you have probably already figured it out, I knew this chapter was going to be pretty important, and I didn't want to force it out just for an update. Hopefully the last bit of this story will flow a little easier, and my next year in school won't be so crazy. If you're still around, thank you so, so much. ****I will do my best to keep you from waiting so long for the next update.**


End file.
